Asi soy yo merodeadores
by paulygranger
Summary: LOs protagonistas on Sirius  Y elizabethpersonaje mio, junto con el resto de los merdeadores , lily evans y otros ... trata acerca de como es posible volver a creer en el amor lo mio no son los summarys ojala pasen y les guste la historia
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonó mi primera reacción fue tomarlo y tirarlo lejos de mi alcance, pero de pronto recordé la fecha, hoy era primero de septiembre y dentro de un rato tenia que estar en la estación king cross para tomar el tren que me llevaría de vuelta al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ;me levante feliz al pensar que volvería a ver a mis amigos y como un rayo tome la ropa que había dejado lista el día anterior y me metí al baño de donde salí lista luego de media hora.

**- Lizzi date prisa-** gritaba mi padre desde el primer piso pues debíamos pasar por mi amiga Lily Evans antes de ir al colegio

**- ya voy papi espera que termine de tomar mis cosas-** dije cogiendo un bolso que me puse al hombro donde iban encogidas aquellas cosas que jamás apartaba de mi, se preguntaran el como lo hacia, sino podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pues mi familia era mestiza mi madre era bruja y mi padre un muggle adorable así que ella encogía todo dentro de mi baúl para que cupiera la enorme cantidad de cosas que amaba cargar conmigo.

Al llegar al primer piso puede ver como a mi madre se le escapaban algunas lagrimas rebeldes y me acerque para abrazarla

- **ya no llores mami te escribiré seguido lo prometo – **dije mirándola y ella me sonrió de vuelta para darme un abrazo del oso

-**esta bien lizzi solo cuídate y estudia mucho – **le sonreíy luego fui junto a mi padre que me esperaba en el auto. El camino hasta la casa de Lily estuvo lleno de recomendaciones paternalistas, pero era inevitable por ser hija única y los ojos de mi padre como recalcaban mis primos.

Al llegar a casa de mi amiga ella ya nos esperaba afuera, en realidad su relación con su familia era fatal así que veía bastante normal el que no estuvieran ahí para despedirla, la chica traía un vestido de verano color verde esmeralda como sus ojos y los cabellos pelirrojos en un moño bastante coqueto "James" fue lo primero que paso por mi mente al verla tan despampánate él y su grupo de amigos era la adoración de mis mejores amigas y estaban decididas a conquistarlos a toda costa

**-Hola lilita –** le dije ayudándola a cargar su baúl en el vehiculo

**-Hola lizzi-** me dijo sonriente

**-¿James?-** pregunte mirándola discretamente

**-sí y para eso tu ayuda es fundamental ya te lo contaremos con las chicas -**dijo ella y me temí un plan maquiavélico en el que yo fuera clave y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, los planes de conquista de estas chicas realmente asustaban

El camino a la estación fue tranquilo y alegre mis amigas adoraban a mis padres en especial a papá que tenia un humor divino, nos despedimos con abrazos y cruzamos la barrera para empezar a buscar a Alexa y Stephania que debían venir juntas.

**-ahí están –** dijo lily señalando a una chica de cabellos castaños ,piel cetrina y unos ojos ámbar preciosos (alexa), que venia con una chica morena de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo (stephi) ambas de una altura considerable, al encontramos nos saludamos efusivamente y comenzamos a parlotear, hasta que llego el momento de subir al tren donde buscamos un vagón que fue uno de los últimos y creo que la decisión de las chicas tuvo que ver bastante con el hecho de que justo al lado fueran los merodeadores.

Una vez dentro del vagón comenzamos a hablar a cerca de nuestras vacaciones y de los lugares que habíamos conocido no paso mucho tiempo antes que las chicas se pusieran a hablar de sus conquistas de verano platica que yo no compartía, pues no solía ligar con nadie , en realidad era como el mal cuarteto , mis amigas trabajaban de modelos o en eventos en los fines de semanas libres y las vacaciones ;eran bastante altas entre 1.70 y 1.75 que media lily que era la mas alta, tenían cabellos de comercial y unos ojos dignos de lente de contacto (eso si eran naturales), como quien dice eran la envidia de la población femenina y el sueño de la población masculina, yo por mi parte tenia el cabello negro y liso y los ojos negros como aceitunas (eso diría mi padre) era bastante bajita media 1.64 y digamos que tenia demasiado busto y muchas caderas y una cintura de avispa que no me ayudaba por que era demasiado exuberante como para ser armónico o bonito aunque alexa siempre decía que ella daría su vida por tener mis curvas yo daría la mía por ser delgada y espigada como ella , pero en fin uno no puede tenerlo todo y yo con mi capacidad cerebral me daba por feliz .

De pronto en medio de la platica tocaron a nuestra puerta eran mis amigos del colegio , James Potter , Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Andrew Mackalister ( Petter no existe es feo y lo odio), e ahí la razón por la que era elemental en el plan de conquista, esos chicos eran mis amigos desde primero y eso causaba que gran parte de las chicas o me odiaran o me buscaran para que les ayudara a acercarse a ellos, aunque ese no es el caso de mis amigas pues su amistad es desde mucho antes de que ellos empezaran a llamar su atención.

**- Lizzi –** dijo Remus abrazándome con su efusividad habitual

**- hermanito-** dije devolviéndole el abrazo pues lo adoraba era el hermano que siempre quise tener y me aferre como un koala

**- y para mi no hay abrazo-** dijo james haciendo morritos

**- Sí, si hay-** dije obligando a Remus a caminar junto a James para poder darle un beso sonoro que hizo que se riera y luego salude a Andrew que estaba al lado de James el era mi primo y era el favorito de todos y una de las razones por las que me llevaba tan bien con aquel grupo

**-Primito -** dije sonriéndole y baje de los brazos de Remus para darle un abrazo de oso marca Mackalister

**-Claro y a mi para que me vas a saludar no Elizabeth – **dijo el único de aquellos chicos que me llamaba por mi nombre completo pues sabia que me hacia rabiar

**-No te saludo mientras no dejes de llamarme tan feo –** le dije poniendo pucheros pero el fue rápido y me estrujo entre sus brazos

**-Te heche de menos demasiado pareja mía- ** dijo sonriente, les parecerá raro que me diga "pareja" o que use posesivos para referirse a mi, pero es que al igual que él, James y Andrew, formo parte del equipo de Quiddicht y nosotros dos somos los golpeadores aunque les parezca raro que una chica juegue en esa posición mi fuerza es una de las cosas mas sobresalientes y conocidas de mi persona.

**- Yo también te heche de menos Sirius**- dije devolviéndole el abrazo

De pronto sentí unos carraspeos eran mis amigas y los chicos que nos miraban con una ceja alzada lo solté y me senté junto a la ventana en el lugar que venia antes

**- Chicos les parece que se vengan en este vagón con nosotras – **dijo de pronto Stephi y ellos asintieron convocaron su baúles y los acomodaron para luego reiniciar todos juntos una amena platica, de la que me mantuve ausente era la posibilidad de mis amigas de sociabilizar un poco mas con los chicos así que deje que llevaran el asunto al rato lily y James conversaban acerca de una banda de música muggle bastante popular, andrew y alexa conversaban animadamente de un tema que no logre captar y remus y Stephi se atiborraban con chocolates y discutían acerca de cual era el mejor por mi parte me había entrado el sueño y apoye la cabeza en la ventana saque una mantita de mi bolso y luego de aplicarle un engorgio me cubrí para dormir

**-¿puedo taparme yo también? No quiero interrumpirlos - **sentí que me decía Sirius y hasta ese momento no repare en que estaba tan aburrido como yo, me había detenido a observar como mis amigas sonreían felices y no había mirado nada mas

**-Claro Sirius es que me dio frió y voy a dormir-** le dije sonriendo y sentí como pasaba su brazo por mi hombro y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho en realidad era bastante más cómodo que la dura y fría ventana lo mire hacia arriba y el me sonrió nos tapamos y de ahí me quede dormida desperté solo cuando lily me llamo diciendo que debíamos ponernos la túnica para la ceremonia, mire a los chicos y vi. como todos miraban a Sirius que un dormía y me dirigieron una mirada picara que decidí ignorar

**-Sirius-** dije removiéndolo **-sirius-** volví a llamarlo y abrió de a poquito los ojos

-**hola eli-** me dijo sonriendo y abriendo los ojos

**-Sirius tienes que ponerte la túnica estamos por llegar –** dije mirándolo y por primera vez me perdí en sus ojazos azules mercurio y me obligue a mirar a oro lado molesta conmigo misma no me iba a pasar de nuevo después de lo de Renato y Anais no volvería gustarme un amigo nunca jamás había sufrido mucho y no iba a pasar dos veces por lo mismo, me miro extrañado al ver que desviaba la mirada y saque lo primero que se me ocurrió de mi bolso para disimular

**- Chicos les traje un regalito los hice en mi casa -**dije con unos cofrecitos de madera envejecida que tenían una runa con la inicial de su nombre los tomaron felices y al abrirlo ampliaron sus sonrisas en especial stephi y Remus

**-Genial Chocolates y muchísimos-** dijo remus pero los miro con interés

**-Remus no son de Hogsmeade ni mágicos los hice yo misma por eso tienen otras formas –** dije aclarando su inquietud y el me sonrío feliz

**-Haces chocolate, por que nunca nos contaste – **dijo James mirándome

**-Bromeas, pero si lizzi es la mejor cocinera del mundo tiene manos prodigiosas en la cocina** dijo Alexa logrando que me sonrojara de sobremanera

**-Una escoba y es de chocolate con maní que genial -**dijo Andrew feliz mirándola **-**

**-Veo que ya encontraste el chocolate que solo tienes tu –** le dije sonriéndolo

**-¿solo yo? –** dijo el

**- Sí hay un chocolate con forma que es especial para cada uno y esta hecho con su chocolate favorito –** les dije la verdad amaba ver a mis amigos felices y estos comían como sabañones así que por la panza se les tenia bien

**- genial una snitch de chocolate con almendra y mazapán-** dijo james

**- miren las caritas del teatro –** dijo alexa que deseaba ser actriz

**-Genial mira -**dijo stephi cogiendo un caldero esta era loca por las pociones y tiene chocolatines dentro dijo feliz

- **Mira la replica de mi insignia –** dijo lily mostrándoles una insignia de prefecta en chocolate, y Remus le indico que el tenia lo mismo pero en distintos sabores

**- Genial –** dijo Sirius mostrando un bate con sus iniciales que representaban su puesto del golpeador

**- Espero que les gusten –** dije sonriendo amaba ver que sonreían y este grupo era adicto ala comida a si que supuse que una dosis d chocolates seria ideal para celebrar el inicio de un nuevo año.

**-bueno hay que ir bajando –** dijo james y tomo su baúl y el que tenia el nombre de lily para bajarlo gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa, la atracción entre estos dos era mas que evidente así que yo no veía la necesidad de que crearan planes para enamorarlos puesto que los traían a sus pies hace mas de un tiempo solo siendo ellas mismas , pero si querían machacarse el ceso ya las ayudaría, Remus por su parte uso dos locomotor mortis y guió su baúl y el de Stephi delante de ellos , bien por Remus que habia demostrado siempre ser brillante aunque no fuerte , y Andrew no queriendo ser menos ayudo a cargar el baúl de Alexa que le sonrió coquetamente y tomo la mochila que el llevaba y así coqueteando ambos descaradamente salieron del compartimiento , tome mi baúl y cogí el bolso que siempre llevaba conmigo y me dispuse a salir

**-te ayudo - **dijo Sirius intentando coger mis cosas pero mi postura feminista no me iba permitir dejar que un hombre se las diera de machito gracias a mi

-**no te preocupes Sirius me las puedo perfectamente **– dije cogiendo la manija

-**si no digo lo contrario, yo era por evitarte peso**- me dijo mirándome sonriente

**-dale toma para que tu ego no se muera-** le dije dejándolo cargar mi baúl y el me miro ofendido

**-no es por ego es que soy buen amigo –** dijo serio

**- ya Sirius si lo se -**dije dándole la razón como a los loquitos pero decidí dejar la ironía pues vi algo inusual parecía triste

**-¿que paso? **-dije preocupada en verdad el gesto del merodeador era insólito

**-¿no soy buen amigo?-** dijo el con un mohín de pena realmente tierno

– **si eres un excelente amigo solo estaba molestándote –** le dije y le revolví el pelo jugando, pero cuando me miro con sus ojos penetrantes tuve que desviar la mirada es que al parecer yo no aprendo nunca y ahí estaba yo sintiendo mas de lo necesario por Sirius , me dispuse a salir junto al resto que ya ponían sus cosas en una carroza ya antes de que hicieran preguntas incomodas tome un libro y fingí sumergirme en una profunda lectura se que al menos remus y lily notaron que era mas falso que un elfo con sueldo , pero no dijeron nada pues siempre han sido los con mas tacto del grupo.

Cuando llegamos al castillo ocupamos nuestros lugares habituales, siempre nos habíamos sentado juntos porque no podía pasar mucho tiempo con los dos grupos separados y si bien hasta principios del año pasado no se toleraban casi nada habia surgido algo genial en esta amistad, el roce habia hecho que terminaran enamorados aunque ninguno se declare son demasiado obvios.

**-Mackalister-** sentí que alguien pronunciaba mi apellido, era Anais una de mis compañeras de curso que en otra época habia sido mi mejor amiga, pero me habia quitado al único novio que habia tenido y me lo restregaba continuamente en la cara le tenia bastante odiosidad era una tipa inteligente, pero bastante petulante que se creía por sobre el resto del mundo y que era bastante doble estándar

**-¿Que deseas valladares?-** le dije molesta pues interrumpía mi cena

**-quiero que dejes de ser una mosquita muerta y dejes de rogarle a Renato que vuelva contigo por que aunque hemos terminado se que él me sigue queriendo- **dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde el mencionado nos miraba alternativamente

**-si consideras rogarle el mandarle una carta para decirle que es culpa por andar con unineuronales como tú la tras clara, pero a mi Renato no me va ni me viene así que deja de molestar y vete a relinchara otro lugar**-dije en forma despectiva.

Maldito imbecil ni después de todo el daño que me habia hecho desistía, Renato estaba convencido de que volvería con el pero eso jamás una Mackalister tiene dignidad y yo llevo mi apellido tatuado.

Vi como Anais volvía junto a su grupo de amigas y me miraban con resentimiento , pinché la comida de mi plato con fuerza, pero el apetito habia desaparecido odiaba cuando eso sucedía y siempre era ella la causante , primero sus escenitas con Renato que me hacían querer desaparecer y luego estas pelas que eran desde fines del año pasado cuando Renato habia terminado con ella me parecía ilógico que aun no lo superara a fin de cuentas es solo un chico , pensé mirando hacia su mesa y cuando me sonrió le mire con odio mal disimulado y decidí irme del lugar

**-me voy chicos mas tarde nos vemos –** dije intentando sonar tranquila aunque estaba irritada por culpa del incidente odiaba esas discusiones

**-Si te vas nosotras también-** dijo Alexa que vive de la ley "una para todas y todas para una "

**-no Alexa no hay problema en serio terminen de cenar ya me voy yo sola –** dije poniéndome de pie para marcharme raudamente

**-Nada de eso eli yo acabo de terminar voy contigo -**dijo Sirius y se puso del pie para alcanzarme el paso frente a las miradas indiscretas de las cuatro casas , a mi el comportamiento del chico me estaba empezando inquietar la verdad siempre habíamos sido patner y hacíamos todo juntos , pero nunca se habia mostrado tan caballeroso o tan tierno siempre me trataba como si fuera otro mas de los merodeadores en cambio ahora no se quizás estaba solo rebanándome el ceso por nada , aunque me encanto ver la cara de muchas chicas eso era genial , caminamos en silencio hasta la torre pero cuando íbamos a entra oí que me hablaba

**-Lizzi en serio piensas volver con Thomson?** -Dijo con voz seria y mi cara se contorsiono, nunca jamás Sirius se habia metido en mis relaciones amorosas

-**no tengo intenciones de hacerlo Sirius no después de lo de Anais, no saldré con otro chico nunca, menos pienso volver con el –** dije totalmente convencida de mis palabras, cuando habia terminado con Renato me habia prometido no volver enamorarme para que viniera alguien mejor y se lo llevara no dos veces y no pensaba cambiar de idea, mire su expresión, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores fue el quien aparto la mirada, este Sirius estaba comenzando a preocuparme

**-Negro creo que es mejor que entremos ya a descansar mañana será un largo día-** dije entrando a la sala común y el me miro con una sonrisa

**- creo que tienes razón hasta mañana eli** – dijo subiendo a su cuarto

**- sirius mi beso de buenas noches –** dije reclamando por que se habia ido sin mas

El bajo por las escaleras y deposito un dulce beso en mi frente **– que sueñes con los angelitos –** dijo sonriente y se agacho para que pudiera darle el beso de las buenas

**-que duermas bien y que dios te bendiga-** le dije y gire hacia las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación

Así me fui a mi cuarto a desear que este primer día de año escolar que me habia resultado tan extraño acabar pronto.

Bueno espero que les guste, creo que se dieron cuenta de que los protagonistas de la historia son Elizabeth mackalister (lizzie) y Sirius en especial la primera, pero prometo que a alo largo de la historia podían ver bastante al resto de los personajes

**Avances próximo capitulo**

- fiesta de inicio de curso con iniciativa femenina

- Una declaración dulce

- Preguntas indiscretas en un pequeño juego


	2. INiciativa femenina

**La fiesta de iniciativa femenina**

Ya era dos de septiembre y hoy teníamos nuestra primera clase que era encantamientos una de mis materias preferidas de no ser porque compartía clases con ravenclaw y eso incluía soportar al pesado de Renato. Luego de despertar a mis amigas me dirigí a la ducha como siempre era la primera en despertar, cuando estuve lista Salí para vestirme con el uniforme escolara y ordene mis cuadernos y plumas muggles pues eran mas cómodos que los pergaminos que solo ocupaba para hacer mis tareas

Tome mi cabello en una coleta desparramada y me puse la boina dedicándome a repasar mientras esperaba mis amigas pero habia algo en sus expresiones un poco particular tenían unas sonrisas de triunfo enormes y no puede evitar la curiosidad

**-¿Por que tan felices chicas?- **dije mirándolas una a una

**-por lo de baile, lizzie, por que otra cosa sino- dijo lily como lo mas normal**

**-¿baile? –dije pues no tenia idea de que hubiera uno**

**- OH verdad, ayer luego de que te fueras Dumbledor anuncio que habrá un baile de apertura del año escolar pero somos nosotras quienes debemos invitar aun chico, no te parece genial – **dijo Alexa sonriendo y la fulmine con la mirada ¡¡ demonios¡¡ yo odio los bailes odio las fiestas mas que ninguna cosa.

**-paso de esas cosas y ustedes lo saben**- dije molesta con el mundo

**- pero lizzie piénsalo es una oportunidad de distracción y de elegir un chico con el que salir y que no sea raro**- dijo stephi feliz terminando de acomodare el cabello

**- talvez para ustedes –**exclame con un tono un tanto amargo y tome mis cosas para salir de ese lugar rápidamente estaba triste , frustrada pero mas que nada enojada conmigo misma y por lo tanto con quienes se me acercaran , nunca me habia considerado especialmente atractiva y muchas veces parecía mas un chico que una chica debido a mi andar desgarbado y mi vestuario tan poco femenino, pero era en estas ocasiones cuando me sentía frustrada, siempre que eran los chicos quienes nos invitaban solían andar en manadas tras mis amigas y nunca nadie me invitaba por lo que terminaba viajando a mi casa o inventándome enfermedades para justificar mi ausencia , pero ahora éramos nosotras quienes debíamos elegir pareja y dudaba mucho que algún chico en su sano juicio y que fuera socialmente aceptable quisiera ir conmigo , y esta vez no habría excusa valida a menos que me rompiera un hueso justo horas antes , sonreí interiormente prefreía una poción crece huesos que la humillación publica

Al llegar al comedor tome mi lugar habitual, y pronto los chicos llegaron como siempre comí leche cereales y una fruta prefería la alimentación balanceada por que engordaba con una facilidad increíble las chicas al llegar me miraron expectantes de mi reacción

**-adelante ya se me paso-** les dije con una sonrisa un tanto ensayada pero que la gran mayoría de las veces lograba convencerlas al menos tranquilizarlas

**-en serio ya estas bien lizzie-**dijo alexa que conocía a la perfección mis cambios de humor y parecía temerosa de que de un momento a otro la hiciera volar por los aires

**-en serio alexa no tienes de que temer fue solo un mal momento-** dije y ella se sentó justo a mi lado empezando a comer frente a la mirada de extrañeza de mis amiguísimos

**-¿que te paso lizzi?-** pregunto Remus que siempre era el mas preocupado por todo

**- nada es que estas a primera hora de la mañana van y me dicen lo de la estupidez del baile y se me arruina el día –** dije con una media sonrisa

**-Eso es súper agobiante, he tenido que espantarle chicas a estos tres toda la mañana-** dijo el lobito y lo mire aturdida

**-Si como no, remus eres modesto hombre que esa manda de ravenclaw que te seguía era de escándalo-** dijo mi primito riendo y los mire, era normal que algo así sucediera no por nada eran los chicos mas guapos del colegio, mire a Remus que se encogió de hombros avergonzado

**- y hablando de eso ya invitaron al alguien –** dijo james expectante a mi aparecer de la respuesta de lily

**- la verdad no, prensaba pedírtelo a solas pero ya que vamos a eso ¿vienes conmigo?-** dijo la pelirroja y siguió comiendo como si nada

**- pues obvio que si lily-** dijo james mas feliz que diez y comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años a este la felicidad le duplicaba el apetito

**- mmm, pues antes que te cojan Andy ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? –** Dijo alexa en forma coqueta y mi primo le guiño un ojo como respuesta, me preguntaba si alguna vez este par se cortaría si quiera un poco.

**- ¿Remi quieres lechuga? –** Dijo stephi **– ¿si gracias?- **dijo Remus** – ¿y quieres ser mi pareja del baile?-** dijo como si fuera otro de los platos de la mesa – remus pareció anonadado **– claro que si Stephi incluso mas que lechuga –** dijo el siguiendo con el tema como si fuera comida

Por que eran así de simples para todo un guiño una palabrita y listo tenían por pareja a tres bombones al momento, bueno todo hay que decirlo son como mis hermano pero aun así están como quieren estos condenados.

Y tu Lizzie a quien piensas invitar – dijo Andrew

**- a una poción crece huesos –** dije exteriorizando mis pensamientos y recriminándome de inmediato por esa idiotez parece que ni mi capacidad cerebral me ayuda en estas situaciones

- **¿te vas a romper los huesos para no ir? **– dijo lily bufando molesta

**- o sea así que como los huesos, no tanto, solo uno que otro a que no es un plan genial** – le dije sonriendo intentando pasarlo por una broma, pero al parecer tantos años de accidentes justo en las fechas de los bailes habían mellado su confianza en torno al tema

**- vamos lizzie que nos puedes ser así de apática , que tan difícil puede ser invitar a alguien e intentar divertirte-** dijo alexia , pero ya habían regresado mis instintos homicidas

**-fácil para ti tal vez ahora si me disculpan, adiós –** dije de modo brusco y salí de la mesa cuando estaba fuera del gran comedor fui conciente de que alguien venia tras de mi pero decidí ignorarlo tal vez era nuevamente el idiota de Renato que ya me habia molestado antes de llegar al comedor para ver si lo invitaba es que este no sabe lo que significa " iniciativa femenina" , iba rumbo al salón quedaban aun quince minutos para que iniciara la clase

**-negra –** solo ante ese apodo me gire era Sirius que no habia dicho nada durante todo el desayuno

**-hola negro ¿que pasa?** – dije saludándolo a fin de cuentas que culpa tenia el de mis complejos existenciales

**-quería ver si estabas bien te fuiste muy molesta del comedor –**dijo con un toque dulce que me estaba empezando a colocar nervios pues n era habitual que lo usara conmigo

**- si Sirius estoy bien no te preocupes, solo enojada por lo del entupido baile, pero no tengo que ir sino quiero no es obligatorio-** dije mirándolo y de pronto al ver sus ojos sentí que lo mejor del mundo seria invitarlo a el pero deseche la idea raudamente

**- en serio no quieres ir negra-** me dijo mirándome profundamente y sentí como si tratara de leer en mi mente

**- Sirius ya sabes que opino de esas cosas les he hecho el quite dos años seguidos no empezare a ir a esas cosas ahora –** dije en forma definitiva

-**okay dejemos el tema entonces-** dijo tranquilamente

**-Si es lo mejor he deseado hablar todo el día de otra cosa **– e internamente agradecí que se diera cuenta de que estaba incomoda hablando de ello

**- Sabes que este jueves tenemos entrenamiento deseo volver a jugar contigo-** dijo el con una sonrisa

**- Genial en casa no puedo jugar jamás así que me pongo a cocinar, y hacer ese tipo de tonteras** – dije feliz por que esa era una cos que me apasionaba

-Eso es verdad no tenía idea de que tuvieras ese tipo de talentos ocultos – dijo el con secretismo lo que me hizo reír

**- has cambiado mucho negra-** me dijo de pronto y no supe si sentirme feliz o triste

**- ¿A que te refieres Sirius?-** dije para salir de dudas

**- Estas hecha una damita, no se has crecido aunque intentes negarlo –** dijo tomando una de mis coletas y sentí que enrojecía violentamente por lo que agache la cabeza

**- no bromees Sirius yo sigo igual que siempre es solo que hago mas cosas que antes eso es normal –** dije aun avergonzada, pero era verdad durante el verano habia notado lo osco de mi carácter y estaba tratando de mejorarlo de sonreír mas a menudo por que no solía hacerlo ni aun cuando estaba sola con mis amigos, habia dado un vuelco a mi closet hecho a base de gris y negro y estaba intentando sonar mas femenina aunque me costaba un mundo me alentaba que al menos alguien lo hubiera notado

-**no bromeo Elizabeth **-dijo con tono serio y lo mire a los ojos pude ver que decía lo que de verdad pensaba

**-Okay sirius supongo que tal vez he cambiado un poco todos lo hacemos tarde o temprano –** añadí y entre al salón pues mientras platicábamos ya aviamos llegado y algunos alumnos estaban frente a la puerta ,nuestros amigos como siempre venían corriendo para evitar llegar tarde es que hay cosas que nunca cambian

La mañana transcurrió con completa normalidad y el resto del día no fue muy distinto las chicas acosaban constantemente a nuestros amigos y ellos solo se limitaban a decir que ya tenían parejas, me sorprendí al oír que Sirius contestaba aquello, pero supuse que ya habría aceptado ir con alguien de su club de fans y aun contra mis deseos me invadieron unos pequeños celos y la frustración por no ser mas guapa que siempre cargaba conmigo.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenas de miradas cargadas de odio dirigidas a mis amigas y de una que otra chica que intentaba convencer a los muchachos de cambiar de pareja, lo que causaba un poco de enojo de mis migas pero engrandecía su ego al ver que ellos declinaban las ofertas.

La fiesta seria el viernes y ese día ya era jueves por la tarde por lo que en el castillo no se hablaba sino de vestidos maquillajes y peinados cosas que mis amigas comentaban también vueltas locas

**- yo insisto lizzie invita a alguien y ven con nosotras por favor** – decía stephi

**- que ya te dije que no además no tengo vestido para eso y no tengo ganas de llevar a nadie** –dije mosqueada por que llevaban desde el lunes dale que dale con el temita y ya estaba apunto de mandarles un silencios que les durara hasta que todo esto termine

**- pero yo te presto uno –** decían las tres a coro y era en esos momentos cuando me iba donde los chicos que estaban tan artos como yo de oír hablar solo de eso

**- tienes nuevos movimientos para el entrenamiento capi-** le dije a james integrándome a su platica acerca de quiddicht

- **si bastantes tengo una línea de pases genial y unos trucos para que practiquen tu y sirius que son imbatibles pero las cazadoras no parecen muy contentas con la idea** – dijo james revolviéndose el pelo

**- es obvio no quieren moretones ni nada antes de la fiesta en realidad pensé que podíamos prescindir de ellas el primer entrenamiento y practicar solo defensa ya practicaran el domingo se que las pondrá de mejor animo por ultimo intensificamos la practica del domingo para ellas** – dije feliz yo no quería perder practica, pero el tener amigas mujeres me daba una idea de los atroz que les parecería ganar un moretón justo antes de una fiesta

**-A mi me parece buena idea, a ustedes chicos-** pregunto james a sirius y andrew

**- Creo que mi prima como siempre lleva la razón hablémoslo con ellas y ya esta –** dijo andrew apoyándome como cada vez

**- Yo creo que será lo mejor, pero yo no puedo entrenar sin lizzie –** dijo el mirándome fijamente

- alto hay yo dije que las chicas no irían no que yo no lo haría-dije mirándolo seriamente

**-Creo lizzie que la palabra "chicas "es precisamente una que te integra y si te moreteas que harás con el vestido-** dijo james

**- Tonteras cuando digo "chicas" me refiero a las cazadoras no a mi yo no voy a ninguna fiesta así que es lo de menos**- dije zanjando el asunto y no volvieron a preguntar y nos sumergimos en recapitular pases y jugadas geniales que intentaríamos sacar antes del partido contra ravenclaw donde pretendía tirar a Renato lejos de su escoba

Cuando acabaron las clases fui por mi uniforme de quiddicht y baje a la sal común donde los chicos me esperaban sonrientes nos dirigimos al campo donde habia un grupo de chicas observando a mis amigos

**-alguien me puede explicar que hacen esos muchachos aquí –** dije viendo aun grupo de cinco o seis muchachos

**- vienen a verte jugar lo hacen hace mucho-** dijo james de lo mas campante

**-¿Vienen a ver el entrenamiento ? yo creí que solo venían esas histéricas-** dijo apuntando a chicas con pancartas , pero les quite atención para subir a mi escoba y empezar a practicar .Al cabo de tres horas de practicas estábamos realmente cansados y nos fuimos a la torre para poder asearnos y estar mas cómodos ,luego de una ducha fría que me recompuso y de secarme el pelo con un hechizo bastante efectivo me puse un cómodo buzo y salí a mi pieza, pero las chicas tenían un real alboroto a los pies de mi cama , mire hacia ahí y habia una lechuza que reconocí como la de Sirius cosa que me extraño pues no hace nada nos habíamos visto pero tenia un paquete bastante grande se lo saqué pero no se movió así que lo abrí frente a mis amigas que ahogaron un gritito al ver un vestido de fiesta realmente precioso (no se describirlo después en los link abajo podrán ver todos los vestidos) y tenia los accesorios y venia con una nota

Lizzie se que este baile es de iniciativa femenina, pero quiero ir contigo, se que si te lo decía pondrías excusas, ahora no tienes ninguna el vestido lo elegí pensando en ti , anda conmigo a la fiesta prometo que lo pasaras bien

Te quiero tu negro

Ella leyó la nota y sus amigas sonrieron complacidas

**- vaya parece que Sirius desea realmente que vayas con el** – dijo lily feliz

**- pero he dicho que no iría lily-** dije aunque el corazón me latía de una manera feroz

**- pero Sirius le ha dicho a cada chica que lo ha invitado que no solo por ir contigo no puedes ser así es demasiado antiromantico-**dijo stephi que habia salido con toda su vena melosa a flote

-** le diré que si, pero en plan de amigos Stephi estas viendo cosas donde no las hay-**le dije seriamente aunque yo estaba bastante ilusionada

Gracias Sirius, tienes razón te hubiera dicho que no, pero después de este gesto tan lindo, he decidido ir contigo, eres un gran amigo

Te quiero tu negra

Escribí en un papel con caligrafía perfecta y se la dio a la lechuza que salio feliz como si hubiera entendido el mensaje, pero creo que nadie era mas feliz que yo en ese momento, me acosté con una sonrisa en la cara y al rato sentí como todas ya dormían y decidí imitarlas ya que mañana seria un día muy largo

PVS (punto de vista de sirius)

**¡¡Si¡¡-** grite feliz y los chicos me miraron como si estuviera loco

**- ¿porque tanta felicidad padfoot?-** pregunto cornamenta

**- es que le mande un regalo a Lizzie y acepto venir a la fiesta conmigo-** dije a rebosar de alegría, creo que en este punto para nadie es un misterio que estoy empezando a ver a Lizzie como algo mas que una simple amiga

**- parece que a ti te esta empezando a gustar –** dijo Andrew en plan sobre protector

- **pues parece ser que si, pero no hagas escándalo ahora quieres es que estoy demasiado feliz –** dije cerrando el dosel y hundiéndome en un mundo rosa

Así habia terminado un nuevo día de clases en que todos los sueños se teñían de rosas

**Próximo capitulo**

El baile en si

Un descubrimiento especial

aplicar comentarios


	3. fiesta parte 1:bailamos?

La fiesta

Ese día se habían suspendido las clases, pues después de las experiencias anteriores los profesores habían desistido en su intento de que los alumnos prestaran atención en días como ese, así que los grupos de chicas que iban y venían eufóricas o hablando en susurros era ago descomunal, parecía que toda la población femenina se convocaba en el mismo lugar. Los chicos por su parte estaban bastante menos ajetreados con el tema y se desenvolvían con naturalidad, yo por mi parte estaba buscando algún lugar tranquilo donde meditar ya que en mi pieza era imposible con las chicas dando grititos.

La invitación de Sirius me habia dejado realmente aturdida no era algo desagradable mas bien todo lo contrario , pero no entendía el porque pudiendo elegir a alguna chica guapa me habia invitado a mi y mas aun habia tenido ese precioso detalle, desee descartar toda ilusión romántica con respecto al tema para evitar situaciones incomodas y preferí pensar que como un buen amigo habia decidió invitarme para que no me aislara aunque el tuviera que cargar conmigo, y si bien la idea era racional las mariposas y los corazoncitos rosas seguían ahí así que decidí que lo mejor seria ir a comer algo pues no habia desayunado y la hora del almuerzo estaba bastante próxima y por los grititos de mis amigas me entere de que hoy no habría cena así que lo mejor era ir en este momento. Al llegar al comedor pude ver a los merodeadores sentados en una esquina y me acerque hasta ellos e intente permanecer calmada al hablar con Sirius pues sentía que mi cara enrojecería en cualquier momento

**- Hola chicos –** dije sentándome y llenando mi plato de verduras y carne

**-hola primi-dijo andrew con los ojos a medio-**dije haciéndole burla ,pues al terminar el entrenamiento no hizo mas que quejarse de lo duro que habia sido James

**- Te crees chistosa , de verdad no se como resistes este tipo es un sádico-**dijo mirando a James con ojos asesinos y el pelinegro no hizo mas que sonreír y después cabecear sobre la mesa .Sirius por su parte parecía retraído y se sostenía las manos con la cabeza y a mi me invadió el miedo "que tal si se habia arrepentido y no sabia como decírmelo , Dios pobre Sirius " y solo ese tipo de ideas me invadió , pero de pronto note que tampoco comía y me asombre ,Sirius estaba completamente dormido ahí en la mesa lo que causo que soltara una enorme carcajada y el se despertara aturdido

**-disculpa por interrumpir tu siesta Sirius, pero creo que ustedes deberían ir a descansar sino mis amigas se aburrirán de la muerte teniendo como pareja a los muertos vivientes-**dije con una sonrisilla

**- No será que tu quieres tener a mi amigo aquí despejadito-**dijo James con una mirada picara viendo hacia Sirius

**- en parte si, pero no es como si te importara Jimmie, así que con su permiso yo me retiro las chicas deben estar esperándome- **dije saliendo a la velocidad de un rayo del comedor

PVS (punto de vista Sirius)

El comentario de lizzie me sorprendió tal vez más que a los demás que aun mantenían en sus caras un gesto de asombro, ella era de carácter bastante fuerte, pero era muy tímida con respecto a estas cosas, bastante reservada y diplomática por lo que un comentario así no era propio de ella

**-Parece que lizzie se lo traía calladito – **soltó Remus que habia estado bastante callado y le pegue una colleja, como solía hacer con andy cada vez que decía alguna palabrota

**- no, estas hablando de mas Remus-** le dije intentando sonar serio

**- sabes hermano con la cara de idiota que se te quedo no pareces muy autoritario -** dijo James y con un gruñido agradecí el apoyo moral de mis "amigos"

**-Y que Sirius has decidido ya la forma de declararte**-dijo Andrew con una sonrisilla

**-Paren de molestarme con esto chicos es solo un baile yo no los molesto por sus parejas –** intente joderlos con eso, pero hasta para mi resultaba bastante improbable ellos no tenían reparo en demostrar abiertamente su atracción por las chicas y estas no se cortaban un pelo así que era un tema bastante distinto al mió con Lizzie y después de pensar en eso me vi sumergido en mil pensamientos ¿que habrá pensado cuando la invite? ¿Ira solo por que se siente comprometida? ¿Y si al final decide no ir? ¿Como le quedara el vestido? Y mil cosas relacionadas al como le quedaba cada cosa que se ponía y al si de verdad iría conmigo porque ele gradaba la idea o solo por mero compromiso, pero la voz de Remus me saco de mis cavilaciones

**-Amigo, que ya terminamos te vienes con nosotros vamos a seguir el consejo de Lizzie y descansar un poco tu ya sabes ando agotado por lo de mi problemita- **dijo el con una sonrisilla cómplice y decidí que lo mejor seria descansar por que mi chica habia dicho que no quería por pareja un muerto en vida o al menos eso habia insinuado y así nos marchamos rumbo a la habitación

PVE (punto de vista Elizabeth)

Cuando deje a los chicos me arrepentí al instante de haber dicho eso , pero al menos me sirvió para salir de aquel apuro, camine con paso rápido hacia la torre, las chicas habían quedado de juntarse a las tres y yo habia ido a almorzar bastante tarde por lo que llevaba un retraso considerable aunque para mi tanta anticipación era un despilfarro sabia que me demoraría bastante en maquillar y peinar a cada una y como soy perfeccionista quería tener tiempo y ellas lo exageraron, cuando llegue ellas observaban los vestidos que estaban a los pies de la cama con los accesorios y las cosas que usaríamos, nada muy recargado para evitar que se viera antiestético, en lo simple esta lo bello diríamos nosotras. Los vestidos eran preciosos debía admitir que Sirius habia tenido buen gusto otro punto era el como me pudiera quedar a mi aquella prenda, pero esperaba de corazón que estuviera suficientemente aceptable como para no avergonzar a Sirius

**-Lizzie que bueno que ya viniste, son las tres y media tenemos tiempo aun, pero estábamos conversando acerca de los últimos chismes a que no adivinas la persona que ira con Snape **- dijo Stephi con su mejor sonrisa de chismorreo y no me quedo mas remedio que unirme a la sesión de cotilleo que era natural antes de cada baile , estuvimos conversando alrededor de una hora y media y ya eran las cinco de la tarde por lo que decidimos empezar a arreglarnos, las chicas se metieron una a una a la ducha y cuando salían les aplicaba el maquillaje y las peinaba a fin de cuentas cada una paso cerca de media hora solo duchándose , cuando termine con Alexa que fue la ultima me tire en la cama y las observe satisfecha pero cuando vi sus caras recibí un brillo extraño en sus miradas que me asusto bastante

**- me voy a la ducha** - exclame a toda velocidad y estuve ahí veinte minutos salí con el cabello seco y me puse el vestido que para mi sorpresa me hacia lucir bastante bien

**-wuaauu ese vestido te queda súper estas genial –** dijo Alexa rodeándome

**-si la verdad el vestido esta súper -**dije cogiendo la tela que era una seda preciosa me coloque los zapatos que eran unos tacones negros bastante altos ,pero eso ayudaba a que me viera mas esbelta y por primera vez me sonreí ante el espejo , alise totalmente mi cabello y lo recogí en una coleta que las chicas miraron con desaprobación y entre las tres decidieron que era hora de hacer un pequeño cambio por lo que las mire horrorizada , era una experta peinando y maquillando a otros , pero yo toda la vida habia usado mi coleta y la piel sin ningún tipo de ungüento, lily tomo mi cabellos e hizo un moño bastante elegante que permitía ver la ausencia de espalda del vestido , y me maquillaron a tono la verdad la imagen que me devolvía el espejo me gustaba mucho y no estaba acostumbrada a ello por lo que sonreí inconcientemente , me puse los aretes y decidí que estaba lista y como toque final me puse el perfume que el propio Sirius me habia dado la navidad anterior y que reservaba solo para ocasiones especiales  
**-Es hora de bajar –** dijo Stephi y sentí que tenia el corazón en la boca , pero mostré una actitud impasible, definitivamente podría ser una buena actriz , bajamos por las escaleras y ahí estaban los chicos , por lo que penas me atrevía a bajar pero armándome de valor llegue hasta ellos junto a las demás

PVS

Estaba ansioso habia dormido pero despertaba pensando en lo importante que seria el día de hoy, cuando eran cerca de las siete decidimos empezar a arreglarnos y 10 minutos antes estábamos en la sala común esperándolas, llegaron justo puntual, pero creo que no estaba preparado para ver a Lizzie de ese modo se veía realmente divina esta maquillada suavemente lo que resaltaba sus hermoso ojos tan negros como noche sin estrellas y el vestido marcaba lo preciso como para que sintiera un raro cosquilleo interno, estaba parada frente a mi y me miraba con una tímida sonrisa , es tan especial verla sonreír no lo hace muy a menudo y es fascinante saber que esta sonrisa es solo para mi , me obligue a pronunciar alguna palabra coherente antes de que malinterpretara mi silencio

**- Te ves bellísima Lizzie –** dije ofreciéndole mi brazo y ella lo tomo sonriente

**-Tu también te ves guapo, incluso mas de lo normal Sirius –** dijo ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata dándole un aspecto demasiado tierno que hizo que le devolviera una sonrisita

Delante de nosotros venían mis amigos con sus parejas y ellos no podían verse mas sonrientes, pero se notaba que entre ellos habia una atracción irresistible tal vez era por el hecho de que ninguno se molestaba en disimular o tal vez por que los conozco hace tanto que me resulta mas que evidente, pero creo que la primera respuesta es mas acertada, sentía que lizzie estaba un poco tensa por que tomaba mi brazo como si yo fuera salir corriendo en cualquier momento , y vi que tenia el rostro seria como nunca antes

**-¿que sucede lizzie?-** pregunte contrariado no entendía su cambio de actitud

**- es que la gente nos esta mirando mucho y creo que a las chicas las ofendió que hayas venido conmigo quizás deberías ir con alguna de ellas mira por ejemplo esas dos tres de ahí vienen solas y...** -dijo hablando de carrerilla y le solté el brazo para ponerme frente a ella y poder hablar tranquilo

**-mira lizzie si quise venir contigo es por que me siento cómodo en tu compañía, por que me pareces preciosa y porque no creo que pueda tener una mejor pareja así que si a ellas les molesta se pueden volver a su torre o intentar cambiar las caras porque no pienso ir con nadie mas – **dije con toda las seriedad posible intentando hacerle comprender mis palabras y al parecer lo hizo pues se sonrojo mucho y miro el piso apenada

**-gracias Sirius es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mi –** dijo levantando la mirada en forma tímida y me entraron unas ganas de besarla que me asuste de mis propios pensamientos

**-No es nada Lizzie tu sabes que eres especial para mi ,además yo creo que hay muchos chicos que en este momento han de estar envidiándome** – le dije con una sonrisa y a mi parecer era bastante real , yo creo que ni ella misma es capaz de asimilar lo bonita y atractiva que puede llegara ser , tal vez no tiene lo que otras chicas , no es atrevida ni coqueta y tal vez tampoco una barbie, pero es calida, comprensiva ,servicial , inteligente y un sin numero de cualidades que no viene al caso mencionar y no es algo que solo yo haya notado, a nuestros entrenamientos suelen ir varios chicos a mirarla jugar y aunque ella insista en que van por las cazadoras me pude dar cuanta de que aun cuando ellas no estaban en el ultimo entrenamiento esos bobos no paraban de mirarla en el aire , al pensar en eso me sobrevinieron los celos me puse a su lado y la aferre a mi pasando un brazo por sus hombro en un gesto un tanto posesivo , pero ella se aferre a mi cintura y así caminamos para unirnos con el resto del grupo que no paraba de reír mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas ubicadas aun costado del gran comedor

, al llegar junto a ellos nos miraron extraño, y decidí acomodarle la silla a mi amiga para luego sentarme yo y así unirnos a la alegría general

PVL

Ir a la fiesta Con Sirius estaba resultando maravilloso, desde el momento en la sala común no habia podido dejar de sentirme afortunada, pero mientras caminábamos comencé a sentirme insegura, habían chicas tan guapas que sentí que el podía irse con cualquiera de ellas, pero fue tan lindo al confortarme ahora reíamos con el resto de nuestros amigos y sinceramente creo que hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien

-sabes lizzie jamás te habia visto con algo que no fuera deportivo- dijo james de pronto y me di cuenta de que tenia razón

**-supongo, pero no podía venir con buzo a la fiesta ¿o si?- **dije intentando sonar normal aunque ni yo me acostumbraba a esta imagen

**- No pues como ibas a venir con buzo además te sienta divino- **dijo remus y sentí que mi ego estaba aumentando

**-Epa ahí con los elogios que la señorita es MI pareja –** dijo sirius realzando el posesivo lo que hizo que por dentro me llenara de felicidad, pero decidí no hacerme ilusiones, aunque se que es idiota tomar decisiones cuando se ha hecho todo lo contrario

**- Ohh si al final te salio celoso y todo-**dijo Lily mirándome

**-Naa esta solo bromeando, por que habría de estar celoso –**dije riendo aunque intentaría picarlo un poco a fin de cuentas subirle un poquin a mi ego no estaría tan mal, de pronto empezó a sonar la música era u ritmo bastante rápido

**-¿bailamos?-**le dijo james a lily cn un tono bastante coqueto ya sabia yo que James no saldría de ahí sin haber conquistado de pleno a mi pelirroja amiga

**-Me concedes esta pieza** – dijo Remus a Stephi en forma caballerosa tan propia de el y mi amiga le dirigió una sonrisa radiante para cogerse de su brazo y perderse en la pista de baile

**- bueno nosotros nos vamos a mover los huesos-**dijo Andrew y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el y alexa ya o estaban esperaba que Sirius no tuviera muchos deseos de bailar pues nunca lo habia hecho y dudaba de mis capacidades en esa área tan alejada de los libros y las escobas

**- te apetece bailar-** dijo Sirius y supe que era una invitación mas que una pregunta y no me atreví a rechazarlo

**-esta bien Sirius, pero si te piso o hago el ridículo me avisas al instante –** dije con un tono juguetón

**-es verdad es tu primera fiesta , pero no hay problema estas con un experto-**dijo sonriente y caminamos juntos hasta la pista , la verdad el ritmo era contagios y Sirius un gran bailarín me dedique a copiar los movimientos de las chicas que estaban cerca y al poco rato estaba completamente relajada y lo disfrutaba mucho …


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiesta parte dos: en el sueño de ser princesa un costalazo de realidad **

PVS

La fiesta estaba resultando bastante entretenida lizzie bailaba con Sirius quien no paraba de hacer pasos extraños para hacerla reír y se lo estaba pasando bomba o al menos así parecía , muchas chicas la miraban con odio mal disimulado , pero no parecía importarle mucho y sonreía con una felicidad que pocas veces le habia visto; a decir verdad Lizzie se caracterizaba por ser "la mujer de hierro" fría, insondable , sin un amago sentimental en el rostro que siempre mantiene un gesto neutral excepto en las escasas ocasiones en que se siente en confianza y se permite sonreír aunque siempre mantiene un grado de reserva, es la cabeza de nosotras nuestro lado racional , pero me alegraba ver que Sirius le arrancaba cada vez mas sonrisas y que se mostraba menos apática y lejana de lo normal , era un cambio bastante favorable.

Mire a Remus con cariño este chico realmente es divino, tierno como ninguno, creo que tal vez les resulte bastante obvio, pero estoy bastante colgada por el y si el no da un paso ya daré yo dos por que se me hace inaguantable seguir así

Dirigí mi mirada en otra dirección y vi a lily y James besándose sin ningún decoro vaya espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos mientras a su alrededor las chicas murmuraban palabras bastante mal sonantes

Bastante mas lejos, pero aun dentro de mi plano de visión estaban Alexa y Andrew bailando bastante mas juntos de lo que este ritmo requería .S e preguntaran que hago yo mirando al resto cuando estoy con el chico que quiero en medio de una fiesta, pues es una simple manía ,me dedico a observar la conducta de todos los conocidos que hay en el lugar aunque debo admitir que la observación era bastante precaria a causa de un potente distractor REMUS que en ese momento decidió que debía poner toda mi atención en el y se acerco en forma bastante peligrosa y posesiva por lo que ya no vi nada que no fuera su bello rostro

PVS

Me lo estoy pasando como nunca ya son las tres de la mañana y a penas siento el cansancio, Lizzie me habia dicho que jamás habia ido a una fiesta, pero no menciono jamás que tuviera estudios de danza la chica se mueve como si hubiese nacido en la pista y un cúmulo de chicos están todos babosos, aunque creo que ella no lo ha notado aun, me pregunto si algún día se dará cuenta de ese tipo de cosas aunque pensándolo bien prefiero que no lo haga , la hice dar una vuelta y la acerque a mi para que el resto se diera cuenta de que era de mi propiedad y que no tenían ningún derecho de siquiera observarla , sentía su risa gorgojearte era genial me encantaba la idea de ser yo quien provocara esa carita de felicidad que no era muy usual , pero que la hacia lucir hermosa , y dirán ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este, pues creo haber aclarado ya que estoy empezando a ver a lizzie de otro modo y en este preciso momento estoy dándome cuenta de que no estoy empezando, estoy completamente sumergido en una observación acuciosa de los movimientos de mi " amiga"

PVL

Me sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Sirius que estaba deseando que esto nunca terminara, pero algo me decia que no podía ser todo color de rosas y la razón de este presentimiento decidió hablar justo en este momento

**-Disculpa Black te molestaría si bailo con Lizz es que pedí nuestra canción** –dijo la voz de Renato y no pude ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas a el

-**no se si te das cuenta Hoxley pero Lizzie viene conmigo a la fiesta-dijo** Sirius en tono posesivo y me hizo sentir genial, pero me gire para ver el rostro de mi ex

**- bueno black eso es algo que ella debe decidir, Lizzie te gustaría bailar pedí el tema que te dedique antes de que terminaras conmigo -**dijo el con voz increíblemente dulce y senti deseos de partirle la cara en ese momento

**-A decir verdad Hoxley esa canción dejo de gustarme hace mucho y nosotros ya no somos nada así que te pediría que dejaras de estar rondando suficientes problemas he tenido ya por tu culpa mejor vete con anais que me mira con ojos asesinos yo estoy en grata compañía, así que no seas plasta-**dije bastante cabreada y sin detenerme en ningún momento

**-como quieras, pero ya desearas estar conmigo cuando Black se aburra de hacer obras de caridad a costa tuya – **dijo el Marchando con paso firme y senti deseos de irme de ese lugar, pero me prometí a mi misma que el ya no me afectaría nuevamente

**-¿Estas bien Lizzie?-** pregunto mi pareja con un tono suave que me transmitió calidez y confianza, este chico era definitivamente lo máximo

**-Si negro estoy bien , no te preocupes –**dije aforrándome a él para comenzar a bailar al compás de aquella balada que aunque me negara a admitirlo me traía miles de recuerdos que al inicio eran agradables , pero se tornaron horribles cuando rememore la traición de Anais y como Roxana habia preferido apoyarla a ella , habían sido mis mejores amigas hasta quinto curso éramos siempre las tres para todo , solía llevarme bien con lily, alexa y stephi pero no era lo mismo , sin embargo ahora todo era tan distinto y el único motivo era Renato y ese amor ciego que le habia profesado al chico desde que lo conocía , habia empezado desde los 11 años con ese cariño fraterno que se transforma cuando creces , pero habia salido mal y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo, y el hecho de que asumiera que me gustaba Sirius no quería decir en lo absoluto que fuera a estar con el ,simplemente no confiaba en los hombres no al menos como mis parejas , no cuando habían chicas dispuestas a arrebatármelos , sin poder contenerme una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla, pero bloquee mi mete y decidí frenar aquel impulso que me pedía agritos que llorar , maldito Renato no era conciente del daño que me hacia todo esto y quería volver y hacer como si nada.

PVS

Cuando vi a Hoxley venir hacia nosotros desee hechizarlo antes de que se acercara, pero no fui capaz, aunque me arrepiento debí haberle roto los huesos cuando pude el muy idiota se atreve a sacar a bailar a MI pareja y mas aun sabiendo todo el daño que le hizo, sentí como lizzi se ponía tensa a mi lado y a su rostro acudía un tono carmín seguramente producto del enojo, cuando le pidió a Hoxley que se fuera me senti tan feliz habia temido que ella quisiera hablar con el , la verdad estaba bastante celoso pero no era como si lo fuera a admitir .

PVL

La fiesta avanzo rápidamente estuvimos bailando hasta las cinco de la mañana cuando el director decidió concluir con la fiesta y mandarnos a todos a nuestras torres , nos reunimos con los demás , cornamenta venia con la chaqueta en el brazo y lily traía los tacos en la mano y el elegante moño del inicio de la fiesta estab bastante desmejorado , Remus por su parte cargaba Stephania que se negaba dar un pasó argumentando que no podía con el dolor de pies de tanto baile y Andrea abrazaba posesivamente a Alexa mientras esta le daba pequeños besitos , decidí interrumpir y preguntar directamente los acontecimientos

-**Disculpen tendrían la descendía de contarnos que a ocurrido aquí-** pregunto Sirius intentando parecer serio no pude disimular la alegría que me producía ver a mis amigos tan felices

**-Bueno como creo puedes haber apreciado a lo largo de la fiesta la hermosa pelirroja y yo estamos de novios-**dijo cornamenta con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara y la pelirroja se abrazo a el feliz

**-so cegato creo que es bastante obvio no- **dijo alexa que en ese sentido no tenia ni un poco de pudor y volvió a su rollo con completa normalidad

**- Bueno Prongs nosotros estamos saliendo también –**dijo Remus con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, que en mi opinión lo hacia lucir muy tierno y al parecer Stephi pensó lo mismo pues le dio un suave beso

**- que genial en hora buena amigos –**dijo Sirius bastante feliz

**- que felicidad gracias merlín**- dije y todos me miraron extrañados

**-¿que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –**dijo al ver la reacción de mis amigos ante mi gesto de júbilo

**- no es solo que esperábamos una felicitación o algo-**dijo Alexa

**- pero si la mas feliz soy yo por fin me libre de sus teorías para atrapar este trío estaba realmente agotada, quien mas feliz que y con que al fin dejen de darme con el temita-** dije feliz y los chicos me miraron con un gesto de incredulidad pintado en el rostro

**-y ustedes alguna novedad** –dijo james y solo ahí repare en el hecho en que traía la chaqueta de Sirius y lo tenia cogido por la cintura mientras el rodeaba uno de mis hombros con su brazo

**-no al menos no como las de ustedes –**dijo Sirius con un tono de voz apagado, alto ahí"apagado", Sirius habia insinuado que le hubiese gustado liarse conmigo, alto ahí nuevamente, baja de la nube lizzie y espabila me recriminaba una y otra vez

**-es una pena, viéndolos así hacen una pareja preciosa-**dijo alexa que no podía quedarse callada, maldito carácter impulsivo de la castaña

**- no bromees Alexa ya sabes que opino del tema-**dije intentando sonar tranquila y sin ruborizarme

**- ¿y como lo pasaste a fin de cuentas te divertiste?-**dijo Lily y en ese momento decidí que le haría un regalo por sacarme del tema

**-si estuvo bien, la verdad me distraje bastante-**dije cuidando no mencionar que lo mejor de todo aquello habia sido la compañía

**- Y l hecho de ir con Black tuvo que ver? Me alegra que hayas desistido con Renato y que al fin hayas comprendido que debes alejarte de él- **Dijo Anais que venia cerca, pero se encontraba sola

**Mira Anais si quieres andar por la vida mendigándole a Hoxley un poco de cariño bien por ti , pero a mi deja de joderme-** dije ya harta de la rubia que no hacia mas que molestar con aquel asunto y estaba logrando colmar mi paciencia y por ende levantar instintos poco gratos

-**solo quiero que no interfieras, si vuelves con Renato ya me encargare yo de quitártelo denuevo-**dijo ella con la voz cargada de malicia y senti nuevamente aquellos deseos descontrolados de llorar y no por Renato si no Por saber que cualquier chica con tan solo proponérselo podría quitarme a los chicos que me gustaban

**Mira Anais lo único que estas logrando es que desee sacarte la piel a tiras y dársela de alimento al calamar gigante con tus ojos por postre, así que si valoras tu cuerpecito que es lo único que ocupas lo mejor será que te largues y ya –**dijo la pelirroja echando fuego por los ojos, yo por mi parte aun era incapaz de decir mas de una silaba tenia todo hecho un nuevo dentro

**-Estas advertida Mackalister y yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones con Black no es una novedad que tiene muchas Chicas tras el y Tu ya Sabes lo que opina Roxie al respecto**-dijo de nuevo con esa mirada cargada de maldad y quise desmoronarme en ese momento, la verdad no entendía como habia sido amiga de semejantes arpías eran horribles en especial la rubia , pero decidí contener mis ganas de llorar aun cuando no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra , vi a la chica marcharse junto a Roxie que venia atrás

**-¿estas bien amiga? –**senti la voz de lily y solo asentí con la cabeza no era capaz de hablar en lo absoluto

Caminamos a la torre en completo silencio sentía como Sirius me acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarme ero nada sacaba las palabras de Anais de mi cabeza , no entendí por que aun dolía tanto la verdad no entendía ,quería ser como las demás chicas ,atractiva , lista ,femenina , alguien digna de la admiración masculina , pero no lo lograba era mas fuerte que yo mi temperamento era incontrolable , mis gestos duros y mis emociones estaban reprimidas hasta punto inexorables , no habia nada que pudiera hacer al respecto el aspecto de princesita de hoy no era el mió y sentía que todo era un sueño bastante irreal

Al llegar a la torre me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de Sirius agradeciéndole el que me acompañara y tras desearle buenas noches al resto con un rápido gesto subí a mi habitación ,era obvio que las chicas solo vendrían mas tarde pues estaban con sus recién estrenados novios así que me puse el pijama y me asome por la ventana disfrutando de la soledad que me dejaba descargar toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento y todo el resentimiento contra mi misma que cada día guardaba en un baúl que me permitía abrir en contadas ocasiones y hoy parecía ser una de ellas , llore por mucho tiempo hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo y decidí meterme a la cama para poder descansar un poco pues mañana habia salida a Hogsmeade y no me apetecía tener aspecto de zombi

Fin del capitulo

Se que es bastante mas corto que los otros pero no tenía ideas para esto el próximo esta bastante mejor

ese link están las imágenes


	5. En hogsmeadeLo acepto

_**Capitulo 5: En hogsmeade… lo asumo **_

Era uno de esos días en que deseas con fuerzas quedarte acostada aun sabiendo que algo bueno te espera fuera de la cama , en mi caso la primera salida a hogsmeade estaba solo unas horas, y la idea de reabastecer mis plumas cuadernos y miles de cosas que amaba tener era genial aunque también estaba el factor Sirius, esta era mi primera salida luego de la ruptura con Renato pues me habia negado a salir y la verdad no solo a hogsmeade pues estaba negada a salir de mi habitación o ir a algún lugar que no fueran las clases , en cambio hoy me apetecía como nunca y el único impedimento para levantarme como un resorte al igual que otros días era el cansancio a causa de las pocas horas de sueño que habia podido disfrutar producto de la fiesta del día anterior .

Senti los gritos de lily que como nunca se habia despertado primero que el resto y lucia una atuendo espectacular y se veía simplemente radiante, sonreí al pensar en como esa pelirroja amaba a mi amigo. En la cama de junto Alexa tarareaba una canción para luego levantarse e ir rumbo al baño de donde Stephi salía en rollada en un albornoz de verda no entendía como lo hacían para lucir así de frescas cuando yo no podía con el sueño y sentía mis ojos pequeñitos e hinchados.

**-Y tu, ¿no te piensas levantar?- **dijo Lily mirando como si estar en la cama fuera un crimen

**-si ya me levanto es solo que muero de sueño si no fuera porque quiero un libro hace mucho dormiría toda la tarde** –dije intentando reprimir un bostezo sin muchos resultados

**-Creo que a Sirius no le agradaría saber la ilusión que te hace salir con el –**dijo Stephi que se amarraba una trenza

**- ¿Y que tiene que ver sirius con todo esto?-**tenia bastante clara cual era la respuesta, pero no perdía nada con preguntar

**-Bueno nosotras saldremos con los chicos y pensamos que era obvio que ustedes saldrían juntos a fin de cuentas siempre las parejas del baile se mantienen para la salida del día siguiente** – dijo Stephi como si fuera normal

**-Amiga no se si tengo que contarte que nunca habia ido a un baile y que no voy a una salida hace mucho tiempo, además puede que Sirius tenga ya una cita así que no hagas aseveraciones antes de tiempo- **dije con tono irónico, yo no "saldría" con sirius nunca y no puedo jactarme de que sea una decisión que tome

- Bueno en fin como quieras Lizz, pero lo real aquí es que tienes que arreglarte necesitamos desayunar antes de salir – dijo Lily que siempre era la razonable y decidí seguir su consejo y encaminarme al baño de donde salía Alexa

Al cabo de un rato bajamos a la sala común, hoy como nunca me habia esmerado en verme bien, como lo hacia cuando salía con Renato depuse de todo hace mucho que no hacia algo por mi imagen y las chicas estaban fascinadas con la idea aunque no pararon de decir que a Sirius le iba a encantar, es que estas locas no hacen mas que desvariara con el asunto y he de admitir que desee que tuvieran razón y a Sirius le agradara el cambio.

Llevábamos unos minutos en el lugar cuando los merodeadores bajaron por las escaleras de los chicos y mis amigas corrieron a saludar a sus novios de forma extremadamente efusiva, decidí quedarme sentada y esperar a que aquel derramamiento de néctar terminara

**-Hola negra-**senti que me saludaba con voz suave el objeto de mis pensamientos

**-Hola feo-**le dije sonriéndole para luego darle un beso en la mejilla que pareció descolocarle

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**dijo mirándome como o-0

**-Un beso Sirius creo que sabes lo que son-**dije como hablándole a un niño pequeño

**-Claro que se lo que son, es solo que tu no sueles saludarme de este modo a menos que no nos hayamos visto en siglos-**dijo el todavía alucinando y me causo una risita idiota

**- mmm, supongo que si lo siento fue un impulso-**dije haciendo un gesto reflexivo, para luego poner carita de disculpas

**-no si no me molesta solo me sorprende –**dio el sonriendo y le devolví el gesto para ponerme en pie pues el resto venia hacia nosotros y deseba ir pronto por algo de comer

Caminamos al comedor entre risas, pues los chicos contaban anécdotas de las vacaciones y mis amigas reían como zafadas , al llegar al lugar cogimos nuestros puestos de siempre y nos dispusimos a servirnos desayuno cogí lo de siempre , pero esta vez le agregue un pastelillo

-No esto ya es mucho, ¿dime quien eres y que has hecho con mi negra?-dijo Sirius arrebatándome mi alimento chocolatazo y no hice mas que soltar una carcajada

**-ya basta sirius es solo un pastelillo hoy amanecí con mucho apetito estas realmente susceptible-**dije sacándolo de sus manos **y por si caso yo no soy tuya-**agregue en un tono mas bajo y por primera vez lo vi sonrojarse ante uno de mis comentarios, no sabia como interpretar aquello, pero supuse que seria algo bueno, y es que tal vez con Sirius podría ser distinto a fin de cuentas no tenia porque resultar un idiota como Renato

**Hey ustedes dos –**dijo Remus tras un rato

**Que pasa lunático-**dijo sirius mirándolo con atención pues no habíamos hecho más que hablar entre nosotros durante todo el desayuno

**Queríamos saber si pueden dejar de coquetearse y nos podemos ir en busca de un carruaje –**dijo James con un tono pícaro en la voz y senti la sangre acudir a mis mejillas

**Veras amiga lo que James quiere decir –**dijo lily dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su novio gesto que agradecí es que acabamos de terminar y lo mejor será ir yendo antes de que se haga tarde

**Si además amiga creo que debes tomar aire le haces competencia al cabello de lily-**dijo alexa, juro que uno de estos días matare a mi amiga porque siempre tiene que decir aquellos comentarios sin más

**Bueno vamos yendo –** dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie y así nos fuimos todos rumbo a los carruajes que nos esperaban fuera del castillo

**-Mackalister-**senti la voz de un chico que me gritaba y me detuve

**-Hola Fruid ¿Qué sucede? – **dije viéndolo extrañada el chico es Guardián de la casa de Hufflepuf y nos llevábamos bastante bien

**-Bueno yo quería invitarte a tomar algo a un local nuevo en Hogsmeade, claro si tienes tiempo –**dijo el chico poniéndome roja y me senti demasiado alagada, no solía recibir invitaciones de aquel tipo jamás

**-Veras William voy con mis amigos, pero si quieres en la próxima salida –**dije con una sonrisa

**-Claro Elizabeth hasta la próxima salida, que tengas un lindo día, tan lindo como tu –**dijo el con un tono cursi que me dio cosita y al girarme vi los rostros expectantes de mis amigos

**-¿Aclárame primita desde cuando eres amiga de Fruid?-** dijo Andrew en un tono que me recordó a mi padre

**-te recuerdo Primito que es parte del equipo de quiddicht de su casa por lo que nos conocemos hace mucho, además es muy simpático-** dije con un tono tan desagradable como el que habia usado el para preguntarme

**-¿Y desde cuando tienes citas con el?-** el que pregunto esta vez fue Remus

**-No he tenido nunca una cita con el, además solo fue una invitación a Tomar algo no me pidió matrimonio, ¡¡por dios ¡¡–** exclame molesta y me di la media vuelta

-No te enojes peque ya sabes que estos dos se creen tus padres además me parece genial que salgas con William es muy buen chico-dijo James y dibuje una sonrisa para agradecerle su apoyo el siempre era el mas comprensivo

**-No me enojo es solo que no me gusta que sean tan aprensivos, y James aun no salgo con William y solo voy a ir a tomar algo con el y será hasta dentro de unas semanas hacen mucho escándalo –**dije mirándolo sonriente definitivamente eso habia sido un golpe de autoestima por muy insignificante que pareciera el gesto

**- Nos podemos ir ya –**dijo Sirius montándose en el carruaje y solo ahí repare en que no habia dicho nada al respecto y que se habia mantenido en un mutismo total desde la aparición del hufflepuf

**-Claro Sirius –** dije mirándolo e intentando ver que pensaba el de todo aquello, pero no obtuve ni una mínima impresión de sus ojos era como si se negara a mirarme

-nos subimos a un carro y las parejitas se fueron haciéndose mimos mientras yo intentaba inútilmente tener una platica con Sirius, pero este no hacia mas que responderme con monosílabos y mirar por la ventana

**-¿Que te pasa Sirius te preocupa algo?** dije un tanto aburrida de su actitud

**- No me pasa nada es solo que estoy pensando en otras cosas , disculpa Elizabeth –**dijo volviendo a centrar su mirada en el vidrio e eso logro enfurruñarme , jamás en la vida habia sido egocéntrica , pero la mención de mi nombre completo me hizo ver que su enojo estaba enfocado a mi y que su falta de interés en la conversación era a causa de esto así que decidí ignorarlo y dejar de hacer intentos en balde, la verdad jamás voy a saber como tener feliz a este chico es una caso aparte en la humanidad

**-Y ustedes dos porque tan callados –** dijo lily mirándonos mientras James le hacia arrumacos en la cabeza

**- nada la verdad es que no hay tema de conversaron y sirius esta disperso asi que mejor dejarlo meditar –**le dije yo a mi amiga aunque no me creí a mi misma

**-¿Sirius que te pasa?-** le pregunto Remus con tono preocupado

**-Nada Lunático solo tonterías, déjalo amigo-**le dijo con voz calmada muy distinta a la forma brusca en que me habia hablado momentos antes

Los demás decidieron dejarlo en paz sabíamos que era imposible sacarle palabras al moreno cuando se ponía así, por lo que habíamos dejado de intentarlo .Cuando llegamos al pueblo empezamos a recorrer las distintas tiendas los chicos entraron a zonko y las chicas decidieron ir con ellos yo que nunca habia estado a favor de las bromas les dije que iría por ahí y regresaría en seguida, además era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar algún presente para agradecer a Sirius el gesto que habia tenido conmigo , camine unos pasos y mire directamente hacia una tienda deportiva y me senti feliz habia un bate precioso en la vitrina corrí hacia el y mire mis galeones , con ellos pensaba comprarme un libro, pero este bate lo valía entre veloz y lo compre lo pedí para regalo y salí de la tienda ,camine en dirección a la tienda de zonko de donde mis amigos salían cargados con bastantes paquetes como para ridiculizar a la mitad del colegio ,tome el paquete entre mis manos deseando que fuera del agrado de mi amigo y me dirigí a paso firme y con una sonrisa me coloque frente a el y le extendí el paquete con la mejor sonrisa del repertorio

**-Toma Sirius es en agradecimiento por lo de anoche –**dije entregándole el paquete, la verdad desde lo del vestido habia decidido comprarle algo y este bate era lo ideal hecho para las manos fuertes y expertas del mejor golpeador de Hogwarts (esa fui yo toa babosa)

El chico lo tomo y desgarro el papel como un niño perfecto tomo el bate y me miro sonriente lo cogio con sus manos e hizo un movimiento fuerte que produjo un fuerte sonido producto del viento y pude interpretar por esa actitud que le habia gustado

**Esta genial lizz no tenías que haberte molestado –**dijo mirándome y me puse a su lado para caminar junto al grupo

**Tal vez no, pro quería agradecértelo y cuando vi el bate no me pude resistir esta hecho para ti –**dije mirándolo feliz parecía que todo su enojo se habia disipado

**-Puede ser, la verdad pensaba comprármelo me gusto desde nuestra ultima escapada, pero parece que lees mis pensamientos –**dijo el chico y al momento puso una cara de terror que me dejo o-0

**Como se te ocurre que voy a leer tus pensamientos Sirius no se tanta magia –**dije mirándolo para que se tranquilizara

**Tienes razón estoy un tanto paranoico, disculpa por lo del carruaje estaba disperso-**dijo sonriente y baje de mi nube por un momento creí que su rabieta se debía a algún tipo de celos

PV Sirius

Lizzie me miraba sonriente últimamente ese gesto se estaba volviendo común en ella y era simplemente divino , la imagen de William pidiéndole salir aun me retumbaba en la cabeza , pero prefería no decir nada al respecto no quería cagarlas y terminar después peleado con ella como habia sucedido cuando se puso a salir con Renato, aunque he de decir que el tipo de enojo es bastante distinto en aquella ocasión fue algo paternalista en cambio esta vez me pico el bichito de los celos al imaginarla en actitudes románticas con aquel tejon que para mi desgracia era un buen chico contra el cual no podía objetar nada ,distinto seria si pudiera partirle la cara con algún pretexto , sentía que me hablaba intentando amenizar en algo aquel ambiente cargado de corazones que formaban las parejas a nuestro alrededor , pero pensaba en la forma en que le habia sonreído a aquel tipo y se me subía todo a la cabeza .

Al llegar al pueblo supe que seria lo de siempre aunque jamás me imagine esta sorpresa, esta chica siempre sabia lo que yo quería y no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez pudiera saber los sentimientos que estaba empezando a tener por ella y me llene de terror, si sabia que me gustaba quizás se lo tomaría a mal y podía perderla como amiga y eso era algo impensable para mi.

Caminamos por un buen rato y decidimos entrar al caldero chorreante por unas cervezas de mantequilla, pues estábamos agotado de tanto dar vueltas en especial nosotros por que Lily, Stephi y Alexa habían decidido compara ropa y maquillaje y nos habían hecho ayudarlas con sus bolsas, Lizzie por su parte solo había comprado unas cuantas cosas y las cargaba ella misma pues solo era una suma considerable de accesorios que yo jamás le habia visto puesto

**¿Lizzie para que te compras cosas que nunca te pones?** pregunte desconcertado por la manera en que gastaba galeones

**Si me los pongo es solo que siempre me has visto con ropa deportiva Sirius, pero he decidido dar un pequeño cambio al guardarropas y ocupar esas cosas que me regala mi madre y que aun conservan las etiquetas** –dijo con una sonrisita y me la imágenes vestida en forma provocativa, pero decidí alejar esas imágenes de mi mente o mas rápido posible

Senti la voz de lily, que le preguntaba algo y ella asentía, que dios me ampare pero nunca logro comprender el raro idioma de las mujeres es como si hablaran una lengua muerta, de pronto se formo un aquelarre y las chicas se alejaron ante las miradas atónitas de mis amigos para concentrarse en torno a Lizzie y luego de unos minutos se sintieron unas risitas histéricas

**-¡¡En serio¡¡-** exclamo alexa y lizzie le dio un golpecito y empezaron a murmurar de nuevo

**-no me lo creo que way –**dijo lily y esta vez lizzie solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante y vuelta al código femenino universal

**- Es lo mas súper ya sabia yo –**dijo Stephi con voz de experta y así siguieron entre cuchicheos varios mientras nosotros decidimos hablar de algo verdaderamente apasionante QUIDDICHT, se que pensaran que los hombres no hablamos de otras cosas, pero es que realmente en un lugar publico hay temas que definitivamente es mejor no tratar nunca sabes quien pueda escuchar

Seguimos así bastante rato hasta que dio la hora de volver al castillo las parejitas volvieron a armarse y abrasé a lizzie quien se aferro a mi la verdad cualquiera que nos viera creería que somos pareja y la verdad no me molestaría ese rumor en lo absoluto , podría evitar que muchos chicos la miraran pues nadie mira la mujer de un merodeador , pero sabia que a Lizzie le molestaría que hiciera circular algo así aunque no por eso me negaría a los privilegios de ser su mejor amigo y la enorme ventaja que ofrecía ser los únicos dos solteros del grupo simplemente merlín estaba de mi parte y yo no era nadie en contra de eso

PV Lizzie

La tarde habia sido amena a cada instante me convencía mas de lo reales que eran mis sentimientos por el merodeador y estaba dispuesta a luchar , sabia que el era bastante impresionable por la vista así que se me ocurrió que por ah y iniciaría el cambio , la mejor oportunidad fue la idea de las chicas de visitar una tienda nueva compre miles de cosas que encontré combinarían con aquellas prendas que mi madre me regalaba y que ocupaban todo un baúl que yo jamás habia abierto confiaba en el gusto existió de mi madre , lily me dirigió una mirad y comprendió todo siempre me pregunto si tendrá algún poder especial o será verdad que nos lee porque nos conoce mucho , decidí contarles a las demás lo que me estaba sucediendo a fin de cuentas ellas siempre me habían compartido cada cosa que les pasaba así que sabia que podía contar con ellas , se mostraron bastante emocionadas y dispuestas a cooperar por lo que creamos un plan denominada QSCR (que sirius caiga redondo) y mas felices que nunca decidimos que era hora de volver aproveche la instancia y me acerque bastante al animago quien me abrazo pro el hombro como lo habia hecho luego de la fiesta y yo enrosque mi garzo alrededor de su cuerpo era una sensación bastante reconfortante así caminado juntos nos dirijamos al carro que nos llevaría al colegio y en mi caso y el de las chicas al centro de operaciones


	6. Que es un beso

**QSCR: todo entra por la vista… **

Al llegar al castillo mis amigas alegaron estar cansadas para despedirse de sus novios que no sin cierta reticencia las dejaron marcharse , me despedí de mis amigos y así subimos las cuatro rumbo a la habitación ,sabia que lo que venia a continuaron era inevitable aun mas después de la confesión que les habia hecho esta tarde así que me mentalice para responder a cada una de sus preguntas y someterme a cada idea que cruzara por sus locas cabezas a fin de cuentas ellas eran " expertas en el tema de la imagen

**Bueno lizzie ya nos explicaste que te gusta Sirius, y que quieres ver si logras que se enamoré de ti, cosa que he de decir me parece genial, por que no podías seguir con el rollo de Renato de por vida-** dijo Alexa bastante emocionada

**La verdad es que lo de Renato me dejo bastante mal, pero quiero intentarlo –**dije con voz callada

**Ni que lo digas amiga te dejaremos tan bella que Sirius va caer rendido a tus pies, en la fiesta te veías preciosa, pero ahora simplemente lo dejaras muerto –** dijo Lily con sus pensamientos siempre tan positivos

**Lo primero es cambiar ese peinado la coleta esta bien pero te da un toque pagado y una tanto rudo hay que aprovechar ese pelo precios que tienes –**dijo stephi deshaciendo mi coleta y me senti desnuda siempre traía el pelo igual y era rao tenerlo suelto

**Tal vez cortado en capas y con flequillo –**dijo alexa emocionada

**Si eso le quedara súper además hay que revisar el baúl no puedes andar por ahí con buzo toda la vida, es tu sello, pero no nos sirve –**dijo Lily y abrió el baúl tirando una a una las prendas y dando palmitas emocionada

**Tu madre tiene un gusto fabuloso y aquí hay de todo-**dijo Alexa pues lily no salía del asombro y Stephi habia comenzado atrabajar con mi cabello

**Si tiene buen gusto de hecho siempre decían que teníamos el mal de la lagartija, la madre mejor que la hija –**dije intentando que sonara jovial aunque ese comentario siempre me habia resultado particularmente molesto, pues me parecía mucho a ella

Estuvieron arreglándome hasta muy tarde a decir verdad estaba agotada , pero esperaba ver recompensado el fruto de mi esfuerzo, luego del periodo escolar , las chicas también les hicieron algunos ajustes a mi uniforme que ya no parecía un saco de papas y se habían negado a permitirme usar mis pantalones en vez de la clásica falda y con lo que me habia costado que me dieran la autorización , pero supongo que valdrá la pena si a Sirius le agrada , mis amigas igual revisaron su aspecto que a mi parecer es inmejorable probaron nuevos peinados y tipos de maquillajes además de guardar todo aquello que habían comprado , la verdad mañana seria un día muy distinto para mi y estaba decidida como nunca a lograr que este chico fuera mió y nadie me lo quitara ni tan siquiera Roxana y toda su belleza .

**Despierten chicas –**grito Lily abriendo las cortinas con una vitalidad impresionante, una a una nos arreglamos hasta que estuvimos listas, me ayudaron con uno que otro retoque y después de cien mil consejos nos dispusimos a ir a la sal común donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos para bajar a desayunar antes de insertarnos nuevamente en la rutina escolar y de una manera bastante poco grata, por que no era muy generoso poner historia de la magia y pociones en un mismo día.

Sabia que mi cambio era un poco brusco , pero nunca pensé que podría observar semejantes caras de desconcierto , james me miraba con un tic poco sano en el ojo , andrew parecía girar la cabeza en trescientos sesenta grados , remus me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada busque la mirada de Sirius pero no estaba con los demás y cuando escuche su voz pude darme cuanta de que estaba con una de las chicas que solía ir a verlo al entrenamiento , luche por que mi decepción no se viera reflejada en mi rostro y he de decir que eso es algo a mi favor puedo controlar mis emociones bastante bien al menos frente a los demás

**-Hey cambien las caras si no es para tanto**-dije sonriéndole a los chicos que dejaron de mirarme extraño para acribillarme a preguntas , busque ayuda en las chicas que se acercaron veloces a sus novios , pero estos no aprecian dispuestos a cerrar el juicio en especial mi primito, lo que me hizo preguntarme si mi padre le pagaba por esa sobreprotección

**Que no es nada chicos solo un pequeño cambio, las chicas han insistido por mucho tiempo y he decidido escucharlas – **esperaba que esto les convenciera

**Te sienta muy bien, peque aunque sea extraño verte así –** dijo Remus y me di una felicitación interna

**-bueno creo que la falda esta un tanto corta y la túnica un poco pegada, pero en fin supongo que no vas a cambiártelo -**dijo andrew y supe que aunque le fascinara no lo diría pues si misión era protegerme

**-Te ves preciosa ahora si que voy a tener que contratar seguridad, para los entrenamientos –** dijo James en un tono gracioso que distendió bastante el ambiente

**-Bueno a comer que tenemos Transformaciones y si no comó no funciono cosa que de seguro aprovechara MC Gonagall para avergonzarme -**dijo Stephi esta chica juraba que la profesora tenia algo en contra de ella pero lo cierto es que Stephi jamas ponía atención y la profesora tenia que repetirle tantas veces que terminaba agotando su paciencia , la chica cogio a Remus por el brazo lo saco fuera de la estancia seguida de cerca por nosotros , gire la cabeza para ver si sirius se percataba de nuestra salida , pero estaba bastante entretenido en un intercambio de "palabras " con su "ferviente admiradora", decidí ignorar eso a fin de cuentas no solo era por el si no también por mi ,argumentaba mentalmente aunque sabia que no era muy cierto comencé a caminar un poco distante de los demás , pues se iban haciendo mimos y no me apetecía estar de acompañante acomode mi mochila y los libros que traía en mis manos que eran bastantes , pues debía pasar a dejarlos a la biblioteca

**¿Te ayudo?-** dijo un chico bastante guapo, pero que no me sonaba de nada por lo que lo mire un tanto desconcertada

**Soy Estephan Coloni, estoy en ravenclaw suelo ir a verte entrenar-**dijo el con una sonrisa deslumbrante, dios al parecer no solo iban por las cazadoras

**Un gusto Estephan, y te agradecería la ayuda la verdad pesan bastante –**dije sonriéndole, en fin si Sirius decide estar con todas las chicas del mundo no me voy a quedar sola de por vida así que un cambio de actitud para con la raza masculina del castillo seria bastante favorable .el chico toma mis libros y comenzó a caminar a mi lado mientras hablábamos de quiddicht y de las clases , la verdad era bastante agradable ,era compañero de Huxley ,pero al parecer no se llevaban bien y no era raro ese gusano rastrero no tenia muchos amigos a excepción de las chicas que lo rodeaban .llegamos al comedor y me escolto hasta mi mesa para luego irse rumbo a su mesa

**Nos vemos en clases Elizabeth –**dijo sonriente antes de se, dios mió tenia sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, como no me habia dado cuenta de su existencia antes, o por que no me habia hablado antes, decidí dejar de cuestionarme y pesar a comer los deliciosos alimentos que estaban en la mesa estaba tan feliz que decidí dejar un día mi comida balanceada y tomar chocolate con pastelillos

**Quien era ese chico Lizzie-**dijo Lily con cara de embobamiento lo que provoco que james frunciera el ceño

**Se llama Estephan es de ravenclaw, me ayudo con los libros, a que es simpático –**dije feliz

**Quien es simpático –**dijo sirius que en ese momento llegaba junto a nosotros y venia solo

**Un compañero de Ravenclaw me ayudo con mis libros hoy no tenia idea de su **agradarle

**¿Y tu desde cuando permites que te ayuden con tus cosas?-** dijo mirándome enfurruñado, me ovacione, buen punto Sirius era posesivo y celoso habia que trabajar con ello

**-Desde que este chico parece modelo de comercial y más encima tiene cerebro** – dije yo ampliando más mi sonrisa si era posible

-** ya deja de hacer berrinche Sirius que solo fue una platica, aunque –**dijo lily haciendo un gesto pícaro que me hizo reír

-**Lilian Evans que eres mi novia por dios, un poco de respeto –dijo** James haciendo pucheritos

**Ya amor s sabes que tu eres el mejor, no pongas esas caritas-**dijo dándole un besito que hizo que el chico cambiara de expresión

Remus me miraba sonriente, y andrew miraba constantemente a la mesa de Ravenclaw fulminando al pobre chico, en todo caso esto estaba siendo un gran golpe de autoestima y al parecer lo necesitaba pues sentía que los músculos de mi cara formaban una sonrisita involuntaria

**Bueno lo mejor será que vayamos marchado a clases no queremos llegar tarde** –Dijo Remus que siempre era muy responsable así que decidimos ir todos juntos

**Hola denuevo, te molesta si hablamos de camino a la sala** –dijo mi nuevo amigo

**Claro que no ,será todo un placer –**dije caminado a su lado sonriente y pude escuchar a Sirius bufar molesto, pero si el podía salir con cuanta falda se le pusiera por delante yo haría lo mismo (bueno no con faldas) , me preguntaba si se habia dado cuenta del cambio que me habia hecho , esperaba que si y aun mas deseba que le hubiera gustado , me reía mucho con Estephan a decir verdad era bastante mono y era mi chico ideal exceptuando el leve problema de que no era sirius , una vez que llegamos nos separamos pues fue con sus compañeros de casa y yo me senté con las chicas

**-si que esta guapo al menos si no tienes lo que quieres mal no te esta yendo** –dijo alexa mirándome picadamente

**-no me quejo en lo absoluto el chico es una monada –**dije sonriente empezando a leer las instrucciones que habia anotado MC gonagall para transformar unas pequeñas piedritas en flores

**- Creo que a cierto amigo nuestro no le cayo muy bien que digamos –**dijo lily para mirar a Sirius que veía molesto a coloni

**-Bueno ese es otro punto digamos que Sirius tiene tres debilidades fundamentales que son su ego, el hecho de que es celosísimo y su punto ocular y he decidido atacar justo en esos lugares** –dije como si fuera una estratega en medio de un plan de guerra

-**bien hecho ahora la victima no podrá escapar general mackalister** – dijo alexa burlándose del tono de voz que habia usado y nos pusimos a reír bastante fuerte

Señoritas si no se controlan tendrán que abandonar mi clase y señorita Sendal a menos que quiera reprobar la asignatura practique el hechizo –dijo mirando severamente a Stephi que la miro con miedo y empezó a practicar al instante las demás seguimos su ejemplo y al rato tuvimos unos ramo de flores preciosos en las manos , stephi por su parte no conseguía mas que flores grises o de piedra estaba bastante desesperada , pero cuando la clase termino el hechizo le salía bastante mejor y aun cuando no habia hecho muchas flores tenia un enorme ramo fabricado por su dulce novio , james habia hecho un ramo de Lilium y se lo habia dado a la pelirroja que lo miraba dichosa y con cara de boba; andrew por su parte habia hecho una sola rosa esplendida que le habia dado a Alexa quien a pesar de ser Antiromantica por convicción la habia tomado y se la habia agradecido feliz , esperaba algún detalle por parte de Sirius , pero solo me miro molesto y salio de la clase

**Una flor para otra flor aunque estas no sean tan bonitas –** dijo Estephan con un ramo de flores silvestres preciosas y lo mire sonriente, definitivamente este chico estaba coqueteándome y no tenía ningún tipo de reparo

**Muchas gracias están realmente preciosas, ahora tengo que irme nos veremos** -dije tomándolas y tras darle un beso en la mejilla me dirigí a la siguiente clase que era historia de la magia mis amigas se habían sentado con sus novios pues en esa clase podías hacer lo que te viniera en gana y el profesor no se daría ni por enterado así que no me quedo mas remedio que sentarme con sirius que me miraba tan mal que llego a asustarme que estuviera muy enojado

-**Hey Sirius porque traes esa cara ahora que te sucede-**dije intentando hacer que se le pasara el disgusto

**-Me pasa que llevas toda la mañana tonteando con aquel ravenclaw y que ni siquiera te molestas en disimularlo y me pasa también que esta mañana se fueron sin mi a desayunar y me dejan solo y me pasa también que no se si estas tocándome las narices o que, pero vienes con cara de yo no fui a hacerme preguntas idiotas –**dijo con gesto cabreado y aunque estaba feliz de ver que le molestaba preferí mostrarme enojada

**-Punto uno Sirius yo no estoy "tonteando" con ningún chico solo converso con Estephan que se a portado muy amable hoy .Punto dos esta mañana nos vinimos porque estabas conversando con una chica y no quise cortarte el rollo y los chicos andan en su nube y por ultimo no te estoy tocando las narices es solo que no entiendo por que te enojas tanto-** dije con voz clara

**Y que quieres que piense Elizabeth hoy apareces mas linda que nunca y te veo con aquel chico toda la mañana y luego andas alabando su mil y un virtudes y ahora vienes y me preguntas que me pasa , sorry amiga pero me dejaste solo por irte con ese chico a clases –**dijo el burlón

**- Bueno lo de que este "linda" fue idea de las chicas no tiene nada que ver Estephan como dije en la mañana acabo de conocerlo y no me di cuenta de que estabas solo, prometo no volver a hacerlo -**dije mirándolo bastante coqueta a fin de cuentas me juntaba tanto con las chicas que algo habia aprendido a demás a Sirius siempre habia podido controlarlo bastante bien

**- Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder –**dijo el poniendo cara de perrito apaleado y se veía demasiado tierno

Seguimos hablando de cosas superfluas un buen rato , pero sentía su mirad insistente en mi y no entendía que era lo que veía con tanto interés , intente que no se diera cuenta de que me habia percatado y tras observarlo lo descubrí , el muy cretino me estaba mirando el escote por merlín pensé enojada pero no se lo dije lily que estaba en la silla de atrás le dio una patada a mi silla me gire para ver que quería y me quede plop –_**muéstrale mas haz que se tiente pero que el no lo note -**_dijo la pelirroja y sonrió como si esa fuera el consejo mas genial de su vida , Pero merlín como iba a andar mostrándole todo a Sirius que quiero que se fije en mi no que se comporte como una bestia depredadora , aunque pensándolo bien ,bueno la cosa es que le hice caso a mi amiga y me recline un poco hacia el que pareció mas interesado que antes , técnica dos idea de alexa dije par mi misma y comencé a juguetear con mi cabello en forma bastante coqueta , pero casual y las orejas del chico enrojecieron levemente , bueno un punto ganado a Sirius parecía agradarle mi nueva apariencia al menos la que traía con el uniforme esperaba que lo otro igual le gustara

**Bueno jóvenes para la próxima clase quiero 30 centímetro de pergamino acerca de la revolución de los duendes –**dijo el profesor con su voz soporífera

Salimos de la clase bastante aburridos aun nos quedaba la doble hora de pociones antes del almuerzo y el hecho de compartirla con las serpientes no era algo que nos diera muchos ánimos, aunque con toda la felicidad acumulada podrían castigarme un mes y no se me borraría la sonrisa

**Alexa, traes por casualidad algún dulce –**dije antojada habia olvidado que al felicidad me daba estos impulsos alimenticios

**Sipis tengo artos -**dijo sacando una tableta de chocolate blanco que mire llena de felicidad entramos ala sala donde el profesor escribía en la pizarra

**Buenos días señorita Evans**- dijo saludando a mi amiga que era una de sus alumnas favoritas

Buenos días profesor –dijo ella sonriéndole feliz era de las pocas personas que conocía que esperaba con ansias esta clase, la otra era Snape pro el era un renegado social

La clase transcurrió sin mayores problemas y cuando dio la hora de salir la mayoría nos precipitamos a la puerta para ir al comedor, la comida estuvo deliciosa y afuera a pesar de haber comenzado el otoño habia un día precioso que decidí aprovechar

**Luego de la clase de la tarde, quiero ir al claro ¿les parece buena idea?-** les pregunte a mis amigas

**¿Pueden venir los chicos?** Dijo lily que no se despegaba de James

**Supongo que si tarde o temprano los llevaran igual, pero en ese caso hay no habrá baño a menos que a ustedes les de igual, hay que aprovechar los últimos días de sol** –dije feliz estos días habia hecho calor y parecía que el invierno se retrasaría

-que mas da nos podemos bañar igual y hacer un picnic hay que aprovechar que aun no nos dan tanta tarea y tenemos tiempo –Dijo Lily que de haber tenido algo que leer se hubiera negado rotundamente

**-okis entonces a penas terminemos vamos a arreglarnos para marchar temprano, podríamos ir en escoba para demorar menos** –dije feliz con la idea

**-Me parece bien así ahorraremos tiempo**-dijo Alexa y los chicos nos miraban pues les habíamos hecho planes sin tan siquiera consultarles al respecto

**-Disculpen, pero serian tan mables de contarnos que es "el claro"** –dijo andrew que no suele aguantarse la curiosidad

**Amor es un lugar precioso que descubrimos con las chicas en cuarto esta cerca del castillo en el lado opuesto del bosque, y tiene pozones –**dijo Alexa sonriente, tenia una leve idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica y al ver las caras de las otras dos vi que pensaban en algo similar "sus guapísimos novios en bañador"

**¿Y tu porque no nos habías contado nunca?** dijo andrew con el seño fruncido

**Es un secreto de las chicas y mió así que solo los llevamos porque ellas quieren –**dije escamante estaba un tanto harta de tanta regañina

**Okis entonces haremos una tarde de picnic cada vez amo mas las ideas que tiene –**dijo James abrazando a su novia

**Bueno yo me largo tengo Runas y ustedes van a adivinación, así que hasta el rato –**dije para salir del comedor tenia clases hasta el otro lado del castillo así que debía darme prisa lo único que odiaba era tener clases con todas las casas, pues era la única gryffindor en el lugar, espere con calma que la tarde pasaba mientras me dedicaba a escribir una que otra canción cursi o un tanto infantil en una pequeña libreta de notas a penas la profesora se despidió corrí a mi torre donde las chicas ya estaban casi listas

**Los chicos dijeron que ellos irían por algo de comida mientras estábamos listas –**dijo Lily colocándose una solera y unas gafas

**Esta bien solo me pongo algo agradable y podemos ir a fin de cuentas ya hace calor-** dije abanicándome, era cierto aun cuando llevábamos casi un mes en pleno otoño el verano paresia negarse a abandonarnos y las tardes estaban bastante calurosas

Una vez estuve lista nos dirigimos a la sal común donde los chicos nos esperaban con sus escobas en las manos y cestas con comida yo traía mi escoba y una bolsa con algunos juegos y unas libros

Pues andando –dijo James y salimos todos una vez afuera montamos en escoba y dirigimos a los chicos hacia nuestro lugar favorito un pequeño sitio en medio de una arboleda donde se formaban siete pequeños pozones y unos árboles hacían sombra la verda era bastante agradable y nosotras lo habíamos arreglado con un poco de magia

**Esto es verdaderamente hermoso-**dijo Remus tirándose en el suelo

**La verda si es genial –**dijo Stephi tirándose junto a el

**Es traición no habernos traído aquí antes, pero creo que lo perdonaremos por esta vez-** dijo sirius

**Y si no nos perdonas te ahogamos y así nadie se entera –**dijo alexa riéndose

**- Pues en el colegio se darían cuenta y buscarían al culpable –** dijo poniendo una pose de hombre diez que me hizo reír mucho y me miro con el seño fruncido

**-nada nada –**dije mirándolo e intentando contener la risa

-**es que Sirius te ves chistoso además de todos modos no podríamos ahogarte tu ego te sacaría a flote –** dijo lily riéndose conmigo y james la miro serio

**Okas ya no decimos nada –** dijo alexa pero se soltó a reír

**No le veo la gracia, pero en fin –** dijo Sirius sentándose en la hierba y los demás hicimos algo similar

**Bueno yo creo que podríamos darnos un chapuzón antes que empiece a bajar el calor y después podríamos comer y jugar algo entretenido**- opino remus

**Tienes razón, será lo mejor-** opino lily mientras se sacaba el vestido para quedar en bikini y El pelinegro no pudo evitar poner cara de baboso y ella se sonrojo, pero el sonrió de forma sugestiva y los dos se fueron a bañar entre medio de cariñitos

**Bueno que nosotros vamos al agua también**- dijo stephi y se puso de pie junto a Remus que en ese momento se quitaba la camiseta, benditas las madres que los trajeron al mundo

**Bueno yo veré si logo ahogar a mi novio –** dijo Alexa cogiendo a Andrew que la miro con terror, pero ella añadió en tono bastante pícaro – **y a ti quien te dijo que te ahogaría con agua -** y el cambio su gesto a uno de felicidad absoluta y se fueron dejándonos solos a mi y a mi dulce tormento

**Te vienes –**dijo Sirius mirando uno de los pozones

**La verdad no Sirius, prefiero leer un rato**-dije mirando uno de los libros de mi bolsa, la verda la idea de verlo solo en bañador era apetecible, pero me ganaba la vergüenza de que me viera solo en traje de baño así que preferí negarme

**Pero prometiste no dejarme solo de nuevo y yo quiero ir a bañarme –**dijo el como un niño pequeño caprichoso

**Hagamos algo vamos hasta la orilla y mientras tu te bañas yo leo por ahí cerca –**dije con una sonrisa intentando convencerle

Noo, tu vienes a bañarte conmigo ahoritas dijo el cogiéndome y llevándome sobre su hombro y empecé a patalear

**Pero Sirius no tengo ganas, en serio-**dije haciendo un pucherito que era obvio que el no vería

**Pues tu decides Lizz o te bañas por voluntad o te tiro con ropa y todo –**dijo el con una sonrisa malévola

**Ya bájame que me baño por voluntad propia –**dije asumiendo que contra el era imposible, me saque la ropa para quedar en bikini y el muy descarado ni siquiera se molesto en disimular

**Pues vamos-** le dije yo intentando desviar su atención y el pareció reaccionar y se quito la camiseta ese fue mi momento de quedarme idiota, este chico esta como quiere y si no odiara a su madre yo le estaría haciendo un altar a aquella mujer

Nos metimos al agua que estaba bastante agradable y me dedique a nadar un rato lo mas lejos que pude del merodeador, pero tomando en cuenta que no eran pozones muy grandes estaba aun así bastante cerca, senti como se acercaba lentamente e intente nadar hacia el lado contrario , pero me detuvo con uno de su brazos y quede atrapada entre al orilla del pozon y su cuerpo , dios mió nunca habia estado tan cerca del chico , o al menos no de aquella forma y era simplemente algo irresistible , pero tenia que controlarme así que decidí controlar mi tono y preguntarle el porque de aquella encerrona

**-he que sucede Sirius te aburriste ya de nadar-**dije sonriendo no quiero parecer nerviosa

**-la verdad no me he aburrido de nadar es solo que tengo una duda -**dijo el acercándose mas, y sentí mis piernas temblar aun bajo el agua

**¿Que duda?-** dije intentando aparentar serenidad pero la voz me temblé un poco

**Quiero saber porque de un día para otro, estas tan amable y te ves tan linda –**dijo aun mas cerca y sentía su aliento rozarme la cara poniéndome nerviosa completamente

**Descubrí que habia permitido que lo de Renato arruinara mi vida y decidí cambiarlo, antes yo no era un ser humano frió ni triste y creía en los chicos , he decidido darme otra oportunidad , es solo eso –**dije con la voz casi en un hilo

**Mmm, ningún chico en especial –**dijo haciendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra

**-No Sirius ningún chico en especial –**y aunque sabia que mentía intente que mi voz no lo reflejara

-**me alegra saberlo,-**dijo acortando la distancia y dándome un suave beso en los labios que fui incapaz de responder pues no salí del asombro, me quede totalmente en blanco, mi mejor amigo mi patner del alma y ultimadamente el chico de mis sueños me habia besado y peor aun no le habia respondido, merlín me odio pensé enfurruñada, pero el seguía ahí mirándome fijamente a los ojos y decidí cerrarlos para evitar que pudiera leer algo en ellos

**Que fue eso-**dije aturdida

**Un beso lizzi creo que sabes lo que son –** dijo imitando las palabras que le habia dicho hace unos días en la sala común

**Claro que lo se Sirius, lo que no entiendo es por que lo haz hecho**- dije aun mas aturdida

**Veras lizzie no lo se ósea me atraes mucho y llevaba días queriendo besarte así que solo lo hecho –**dijo el y senti un poco de rabia, vamos que el viene y me besa por que le entra en gana, pero no iba a dar signos de molestia

**Pues supongo que no importa, dale sirius será mejor que salgamos los chicos deben estar ya comiendo y no quiero quedarme sin chocolates –dije** saliendo del lugar y tomando mi ropa el solo me miro y salio caminando a mi lado

**-Lizzie estas enojada? –** pregunto con la voz suave

-**supongo que no es solo que no me lo esperaba Sirius , llevamos años de amistad , creí que te importaba un poco mas **–dije bastante dolida , la verda odiaba que me hubiera tratado como a una de sus conquistas , senti que se paraba frente a mi y me miraba muy serio y se aclaro la voz

**-Ni se te ocurra pensar que no me importas Lizzie, por que me importas mas de lo que te imaginas, no quise que esto pasara es solo que no pude resistirme, y no tengo explicación para ello lo siento si hice que te sintieras mal** –dijo abrazándome y me acurruque contra el, definitivamente no podía contra el y contra todas las cosas que sus palabras me provocaban además sentía arder mi piel bajo sus manos, era increíble como me hacia sentir

**-No te preocupes, sirius te entiendo solo déjalo y asunto olvidado-**dije con una sonrisa que pareció convencerle aunque su gesto no era demasiado feliz, caminamos hacia los demás que estaban acomodando las cosas para empezar el picnic

**Mira lizzie los chicos trajeron Strudell tu postre favorito –** dijo Alexa que miraba los dulces con felicidad

**Gracias , pero no tengo mucha hambre solo tomare fruta** dije cogiendo una manzana y las chicas me miraron y asentí con la cabeza , sabia que tendríamos una conversación mas tarde , pero mi mente estaba en otros lugares , los chicos solo me miraron y se dispusieron a comer , jugamos unas cuantas partidas de cartas que perdí magistralmente y que incrementaron la preocupación de mis amigas , pues no tenia tolerancia a perder y solía ganar todos los juegos de cartas que conocía ; cuando decidimos que ya era tarde y estaba empezando a hacer frío volvimos montar en las escobas y nos fuimos al colegio , tome mis cuadernos para revisar las materias y hacer los pocos trabajos que nos habían dado y luego subí con las chicas a la habitación y les conté lo sucedido definitivamente no se lo tomaron muy bien , se enojaron bastante con sirius , pero Lily que era la mas positiva termino por concluir que si me habia besado ya era una avance pues significaba que ya era lago mas que una simple amiga

PV sirius

Al subir a nuestro cuarto cerré los doseles de mi cama necesitaba meditar , llevaba varios días sintiéndome extraño en torno a Lizzie incluso desde el verano y hoy simplemente no habia podido contenerme al verla tan bella tan provocativa; habia tenido un día surrealista , mi lizzie simplemente lucia despampanante con aquel cambio de imagen que de seguro habia sido obra de las chicas , pero el que hubiera estado con aquel muchacho me habia puesto enfermo , la idea de ir a aquel lugar me habia parecido fantástico pues la tendría para mi solo, aunque nunca pensé que me vencieran las ganas de besarla y menos espere ver esa confusión en sus ojos , deseaba que no se hubiera molestado , pero al parecer era peor se veía triste , supongo que tendré que alejar las ideas románticas y tratar de centrarme aunque será bastante difícil si sigue por ese camino, antes era mas sencillo verla como a un merodeador como aun camarada ahora con esa imagen s imposible sacarla de mi cabeza y lo pero es que no puedo hablarlo con los chicos andrew definitivamente me partiría la cara y tal vez Remus le ayudaría y James bueno el se reiría en mi cara porque la chica no me hubiera respondido , lo único que me quedaba ahora era intentar dormir y prepararme para afrontar las consecuencias que podría traer esto

**Fin del capitulo no me gusto mucho, pero es que no sabia como ponerlo prometo mejorar **

**Imágenes en blog **


End file.
